Always Second Best
by QueenJuliet
Summary: Emmett Cullen is crazy in love with Rosalie Hale... there's just one problem: She's dating his best friend. If you could call it dating. Emmett's always there for her, always dying inside to see her unhappy. Especially, when he finds out the truth...
1. Jealousy

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I cried over the phone. "And then he just dumped me, Emmett!"

"Rose, it's okay. He's an idiot, anyway."

I laughed weakly. "Em, he's like your best friend!"

"So? I hang around idiots!"  
I sniffed and almost… smiled? "Thanks for being here for me."

"My pleasure."

"Sorry for dropping all of this on you. You're an awesome friend."  
"It's okay. I'm here for you, Rose. Twenty four-seven. Just call if you need me."

"Thanks, Emmett. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, Rose."

"Bye."

_**Emmett's POV**_

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was already back with that scumbag! For the third time in a row! What was she thinking? _Oh, man. My boyfriend dumped me. I guess I'll just go make out with him and then get us back together so he can break my heart over and over and over…_

I sighed. There was nothing I could do for her now. If she knew what was good for her, she wouldn't date a guy like him. I was really sick of hearing each of them talk about the other. _Edward and Rosalie_. It didn't even _sound_ good!

"Hey, Edward!" I threw a football in his direction, watching Rose flinch at his side. She had her dainty little arms wrapped around him and a huge smile plastered on her face. I wanted to scream, "He's just going to do it again, honey!"

Edward looked up and nodded to me. "What's up?" He called as I walked toward him.

"You want to hang out at my house later?"

"Nah. I got a date with my girl." He kissed her and she giggled excitedly. It made me sick.

"Oh. Sure. Well, I guess I'll see you at practice?"

"Sure. Seeyah, dude."

"Bye." I mumbled, pulling the school door open. Jasper was there, waiting for me to acknowledge him. His hand slapped against mine and went into the whole "guy hug" thing.

"What's up, quarter back of the season?" He grinned as we walked down the hallway.

"Mmm… same as always." I shrugged, throwing the ball up into the air and catching it.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Dude, just tell her you like her."

"It's not that easy, Jaz. She has a boyfriend… I guess…"

Jasper roared with laughter. "Well, then ask her tonight."

I smacked his shoulder. "It's not funny. I'm sick of Edward doing that to her. We seriously need to talk to him."

"Woah, woah, woah, there, buddy! Where is the 'we' coming from? This is your problem."

"He's _your_ brother!"

"And again I say, this is _your_ problem."

"Thanks for having my back."

"No problem." He pointed his fingers out as guns and clicked his tongue. "So…" He changed his tone. "Does Alice ever talk about me?"  
"So, you won't help me with your brother but I can help you with my sister?"  
He shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on, dude. I've got her eating out of the palm of my hand! I'm so gonna have her by the end of the month."

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. "And by that you mean?"

He winked.

"JASPER! She's my _sister_!" I snarled in disapproval.

"Oh, what's the big deal? She's going to be my girlfriend sooner or later."

"I wouldn't depend on that after I'm done talking with her."

"You wouldn't." His eyes narrowed.

"Unless you got Edward to stop screwing around with Rose, I would."  
"Why do you like her so much, Emmett?"  
I sighed. "Why don't you? She's… amazing."  
"Why can't you have a creepy crush on some other loser? Like, Bella."

"Bella isn't a loser. She's just not Hollister and lip gloss material." I commented quickly, regaining my speed in the hall. "I'd rather have her as a sister than Alice, sometimes. You're lucky. I'm stuck with the shopping spree girly girl and you get the tomboy who practices football with you. I'm jealous."

"Don't be. Alice is gorgeous. I'd rather have her any day."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but she's not for sale." I smacked the back of his head. "You better not hurt my baby sister, Jasper. Do you hear me?"  
"Yeah, yeah." He laughed. "A little protective, are we?"

"Jasper! She's my _baby_ sister!"  
"Emmett! She's a year younger than you!"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey, I'll see you at practice. I've got to get to Biology."

"Ooooh. With your imaginary girlfriend!"  
I glared at him as he turned the corner.

My feet scuffed the floor as I hurried to class, hoping I'd be paired with Rosalie again. The warning bell rang and I slid into a seat in the back.

"I don't think so, Mr. Cullen." Miss Frist bent her index finger forward. I groaned as I picked my things back up and threw them to the table in the front. "I don't want any repeats of last week. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." I tried quite hard to keep a straight face.

Last week, while Miss Frist looked over my test-tube, I added too much of the red liquid and _poof!_ Her face was covered in purple goo. It looked better than her face, I'll tell you that.

Rosalie wandered into class moments later, her golden curls bouncing behind her. Her rich indigo eyes lit up when she saw me. "Oh, hey, Emmett!" She threw her books on the table and sat on the stool beside me. "Guess what! Edward and I are back together!" She answered herself before I could speak.

"Woohoo." I muttered.

"Isn't it great!?

"As long as you're happy." I couldn't help but smile at her. She was gorgeous.

"Yeah." She sighed longingly. "I'm pretty sure it's going to work out this time."

"Ha. That's what you said last time…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, I said the blue and red make slime… you know… last week."

_Wow. That was horrible._ I thought. Usually I thought faster on my feet. But not when a model was sitting in front of me.

"O-oh." She laughed like she didn't buy it. "So… how's life for you?"

I faked a laugh and swung my fist in front of me. "Pretty darn good."

"That's good." She smiled, looking down and playing with the strings on her sweatshirt.

"Alright, class! Listen up! We're starting with flower dissection. Take the metal toolkits out of your drawer and we'll get started."

_Yippee. A whole class next to Rosalie… and I have to spend it trying my hardest not to fall asleep._

I started thinking about what I could say to Edward, but nothing really hit me. I didn't really know what I wanted, other than Rosalie… I just needed to tell him to back off. Yes, that was it. To either love the poor girl or break up with her for good. I was sick of his bipolar attitude. If you broke up with someone, why would you take them back the next day? I didn't understand it.

I knew all the shallow guys on the team would do the same thing. Heck, I probably would too. But there's one thing that would stop me from doing it: I wouldn't break up with her in the first place! All those guys liked her for her looks and physical features, like most perverted slobs. But there was so much more to her. She had beauty _and_ brains, and I admired it. I wondered why Edward would even go out with her. He usually went for the airhead type. Like Bethany… man, did the team have fun messing with her!

Rose had drive. She was passionate. She knew what she wanted. And she would put up a fight for it. I loved those qualities in a girl. And hey, if she happened to be the most beautiful person ever, I'd take it as a bonus.

I watched her from the corner of my eye while I thought about all this. Every now and then she would glance at me and blush, embarrassed I had caught her looking at me. I studied her face. It was flawless from what I could tell. A few ringlets fell in front of her piercing blue-violet eyes that were under long lashes. Her cheekbones were high, painted softly with pale pink powder and her glossy pink plump lips were begging for attention…  
I shook my head as if I could clear the thought. I'd been dreaming of it ever since we became friends.

The bell woke me up thoroughly and I shook my head again.

Rose caught me outside of the classroom. "Hey, Emmett! What are you doing next Friday?"

"Uhm… I'm not really sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well… Edward is having a party at his house… and you could… come. I mean, if you wanted to." She smiled up at me.

"Oh. Well, I don't know. But I'll see if I can make it."

"Cool! Well, I'm going to go meet him for lunch!" She squealed. "I'm so excited about our date tonight!"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I'll be home, waiting for you to call when he dumps you again."


	2. Information

I ate cherries furiously, spitting the pits at Edward's face in the yearbook. I had to talk to him. And I had to talk to him _now._ I promised to talk to him tomorrow at school instead, fearing I would punch all of his teeth out if I saw him any sooner. I cursed his name. My friend really _was_ an idiot. An asinine heartbreaker at that. I couldn't think of anything Edward had that I didn't.

My cellphone rang beside me. Without a second thought, I answered. "Rose?"

"Hey, Emmett." Her voice broke.

"Rose. What's wrong?" As if I didn't know.

"C-can I c-c-come over?"

"Of course! I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"Thanks, Em."

_Click._

I cursed and threw the yearbook at the wall.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, bouncing into the room.

"Take a wild guess." I grunted, falling back onto my bed.

"Sorry." She sighed. "Can I do anything for you?" She leaned against the doorframe with her hand on her hip.

"Unless you can talk some sense into Edward, not really." I turned to look at her. "Hey, Alice… I… wanted to talk to you about something…" She raised an eyebrow. "You like Jasper… right?"

She smiled. "Yeah. He's awesome! But I don't know if he likes me…"

I snorted. "Ha! He only likes you for… well…" I gestured to her. "God, I have the most horrible friends."

Her smile disappeared. "Really?"

"Oh, Alice, please don't cry!" I got up to hug her. "But you had to know."

"Why do guys always do that? They just want to sleep with you! I should have known…" She sobbed into my shoulder. "I really liked him!"

"Alice, I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead. "He's kind of jerk anyways. Remember what happened with Erica?"

"Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes and wiped her cheeks. "Sorry." She laughed, looking down at my wet shirt.

"It's okay." I shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

"Emmett!" Mom called through the hallway. "You have a visitor!"

I looked down at Alice. "It's okay." She nodded. "Thank you, Emmett."

"Anytime." I hugged her again and went out into the living room, preparing to be Mr. Therapist yet again. I saw her waiting in the foyer. "Hey, Rose." I smiled and held out my arms. She willingly collapsed into them.

"Thank you so much for being here!" Her voice was calm now. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course. That's why I'm here."

She followed me into my room. Alice was just leaving. I noticed she had picked up all the cherry pits and shredded pieces of paper. "Thank you," I mouthed as I held open the door for Rosalie. She smiled and nodded.

"So, what's up?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

She sighed. "I don't know if I want to get back together with Edward…"

"Oh?"

"I just… I-I don't know… everything seems more complicated than it needs to be. And… Edward only wanted one thing…" She sat down beside me and laid back. "I should have known." _Déjà vu._

"But… did you… did you… give it to him…?" There was no way that would come out _not_ being awkward.

"Well…"  
"Rose! How could you sleep with a guy that breaks up with you every day?!" I didn't think she would go that far.

"Well… I didn't _sleep_ with him, sleep with him. I just fell asleep. But he wanted me to."  
"So you didn't?" She shook her head. I let out a deep sigh. "I'm glad. That would have been the stupidest thing you could do."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I… I just want the best for you, Rosalie. Edward's a jerk. I… don't want you to be with him if you're not happy." I chose my words carefully. "I'm a guy. I know how guys think. I know how stuff works. I'm not as stupid as I look."

She smiled. "You don't look stupid."

"Well, there you go." I looked back at her. "So… you're not going to out with him again?"

"Nope."

"For some reason I don't believe you." I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I guess that's sort of my fault…"

"Why do you get back with him when you know he's going to just dump you again?" I honestly wondered, lying back to meet her eyes.

"I… I don't know. I just…" She looked away. "Never mind."

"No, tell me."

"No, it's stupid."

"Rose." I reached over and pulled her face to look at mine. "Please tell me."

She looked at me for a minute and closed her eyes. "I… can't." Her voice cracked.

I had had enough crying for one day. "Oh, don't cry." I hugged her awkwardly, both of us lying on the bed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault." She sniffed, quickly wiping an escaping tear. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Emmett… I've known you for so long… and… you've never asked about my family…"

"Well… it seems like every time I bring it up… you change the subject. So… I sort of gave up."

"I've hidden it well… you've never asked…"

"What are you talking about?"

She slowly lifted her shirt, exposing a large purple bruise on her ribs.

My mouth hung open. My stomach twisted. "Oh. My. God. Rosalie Hale! Wh-"

"Shhh." She mumbled weakly.

"I… I… I can't believe… w-w-who?"  
"My dad… he's the only one I have…"

"H-h-how does that t-tie into Edward…? Oh, god. He doesn't-"

"No, Emmett."

"Oh, Rose!" I pulled her up so I could hug her properly. "I can't believe that you… you of all people! Why haven't you told anyone? Why don't you call for help?"  
"I can't! Don't you see? I only have my dad. My brothers died, my sister died, my mom died. My dad drinks… a lot. He sneaks drugs and alcohol and he just… gets out of hand. Edward is… nice to me. That's why I'm so reluctant to let him go. I've… never been loved. And I feel wanted. I feel special. I feel loved. It's what I've always wanted."

"He doesn't even treat you well!"

She shrugged.

"Rosalie, I… I never knew… I…"

"Don't. Don't feel sorry for me. Don't act like you have to protect me. I've lived with it my whole life. I can protect myself."

"Why don't you call someone? Or get your dad help or-"

"I can't. He'll know."

I _could not_ process what I was hearing. Was this for real? It couldn't be true…

"I never knew you had siblings…"

She nodded. "I didn't think you would. They're gone."

"H-h-how did they…?"

"My oldest brother fought in the army, my oldest sister was hit by a drunk driver, my other older brother was in the car with my sister, my younger brother was born with lung defects so… he died when he got older. And my mom… took her own life."

"I'm so sorry, Rosalie. I didn't know."  
"I know. It's… well, it's not okay but… I don't really have a choice."

And I thought she was perfect. I just stared at her for a while, completely silent. She didn't seem to have much to say, either. _There are plenty of people who love you. _I thought. _And none of them are Edward. _

"Rosalie," I whispered. "Thank you for trusting me."

She smiled. "I'll always trust you, Emmett. You're my best friend."

_And nothing more. _I sighed. "I can't let you go home now that I know…"

"You have to, I'm afraid. My dad would find me, anyway…"

"Rosalie, I can't let you go. What kind of person would that make me? Just as good as your dad!"  
"Emmett, you have to let me go."

"I don't have to do anything."  
"I'm serious."

"Are you crazy?! I just found out my best friend has an abusive father and I'm just going to let her go home to him!? That's absurd!"

"Emmett, please…"

I held my head in my hands. "This is a mess."

"Tell me about it…" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I'm sorry life has treated you so unfairly." I wrapped my arms around her again. _Oh, yeah, and I love you._


	3. Acting

I threw my books in my locker and slammed it closed, reconnecting the lock.

"Hey, handsome!" I turned around and Rosalie was standing behind me.

"Oh, hey." I laughed.

"What are you up to this afternoon?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. What do you have planned?"

"Well… I sort of… booked tonight with Edward… but obviously…" She popped her lips. "But I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. Like, see a movie or something?"  
"Uhh… sure. I guess. I'll let you know after class."

"Cool. Well… have a good class." She smiled.  
"Seeyah, Rose."

I watched her walk down the hallway merrily. I wondered how she could be so happy with all life was throwing at her…

"Hey, man, stop starring." Jasper chuckled, punching my shoulder to get me out of my trance.

"Oh, hey." I bumped his fist. "What's up?"

His face went cold. "What in the world did you say to Alice?"

I shrugged. "What she needed to hear."

"Which was…?"

"None of your business."

"Emmett, why did you ruin this for me?!"

"Jasper, she really liked you." I said harshly. "You were using her. I had to."

He scoffed. "Seriously, dude? You couldn't have let me have this _one_ girl."

"Jasper, you don't date someone because they're hot. You date someone because you have a good relationship. You have feelings for them. You have a _heart. _Something I don't think you own." I brushed past him and continued down the hall.

"So that's it?" He called after me. "After what I did for you?"  
"And what did you do for me?" I sneered, turning around.

"I got Edward to break up with her, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, like that was you." I ignored the rest of what he was saying and found my way to class.

What gave him the nerve to treat my sister like that? Of course I was going to intervene. It just wasn't right. I wasn't going to sit back and watch him hurt her.  
I shrugged it off and thought about what he had said about Edward. Did he really have something to do with it? Or did Edward do it on his own? The second option seemed more reasonable. But I had to admit… I hadn't seen them back together yet today. So maybe Jasper did help…

"Mr. Cullen." Mr. Shawnson spoke clearly.

"Huh?" I looked up from my notebook.

"Your answer?"

"Uhm… false?"

The other students laughed around me until Mr. Shawnson slapped a ruler on the desk. "Silence!" He pierced me with his evil look. "I suggest, Mr. Cullen, that you be prepared for a pop quiz tomorrow since you're so dedicated to our class. And the rest of you, too!"

Everyone groaned and mumbled. "Thanks a lot."  
"Thanks, Emmett."

"Great. I'm failing another class."

I sighed and ripped the doodle-filled piece of paper out of the notebook, crumbled it, and threw it towards the trashcan. It bounced off the rim and landed in the can.

"Ladies and gentlemen, two points!" I announced, ready for a detention from Mr. Shawnson.

"Mr. Cullen!" He snapped. "Principal's office. Now." He pointed out the door.  
I sighed as Jasper whooped and clapped, joined by some other students.

"Thank you, thank you." I bowed as I exited. "I'll be here until graduation."

Mr. Shawnson looked like he was going to kill somebody as I closed the door behind me. I laughed out loud in the hallway. As long as I didn't have to endure the torture, I wasn't too worried about what our principal would say. She was pretty cool. And used to my face in her office. I heaved my backpack over my shoulder and headed for the office, completely side-tracked with Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Rosalie. I tried hard to process everything and fit the pieces together. But they didn't.

"Ahhh, Emmet Cullen. Please, take a seat." Mrs. Clemens gestured toward the chairs in front of her desk. "What was it this time? Exploding science experiments? Wrestling Jasper in the halls? Oh, I know. It must be stealing the janitor's ladder to play football on the roof again, hm?"

I dropped my things on the floor and dropped into a seat. "I'm afraid it's nothing as entertaining today."

"Really? I'm shocked." She said with no expression in her voice. "What is it?"

"Mr. Shawnson."

"Ahhh. Haven't you learned your lesson, Emmett?" She chuckled.

"He hates me!" I told her. "I didn't know what he asked. Is that too much? Gee, I'm sorry."

"I'm sure there was more to it."

I shrugged. "I threw my trash away. Big deal."

"I think we both know there's a bigger reason you didn't know the question."

It was strange how comfortable it was talking to my principal… "I guess." I sighed.

"And…?" She laughed. "Go ahead, Emmett."

"Well… basically one of my best friends is trying to get with my sister and I told her he was just using her and now he's mad at me. And my other friend is dating the girl I'm practically in love with! But he keeps breaking up and getting back together with her. And I'm trying to help her get through all of it! The best guy for her is right in front of her eyes and I don't think she's ever going to see it!" I babbled in frustration.

"Sounds to me like your life is a little complicated right now…" She folded her hands in front of her. "Listen, Emmett, life's unfair. I know it can be rough. And I absolutely understand personal life interfering with your performance at school. But please _try_. You know Mr. Shawnson gets irritated easily. Don't push his buttons."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Sometimes you've just got to suck it up. I hate to say that's your only solution, because… well, it isn't. You have plenty of options here. Take. Your. Pick."

I sighed. "Options like…?"

She grabbed a notepad and popped the top off of a gel pen. "Option one:" She spoke and she scribbled. "You said your sister is trying to be won over?" I nodded. "Well, option one: stay out of her business."

"Mrs. Clemens, she's my baby sister. And we're really close. I don't think that's a real option."

She shrugged. "Option two: Get to the root of the problem. Is the problem with your friend? Your sister? Or is it with you?" She raised an eyebrow.

That wasn't a bad option… "I… I don't know…"

She winked and wrote it down. "Did you tell them both how you feel about it?" I nodded. "Option three: Forgive and forget. The easiest, I think." She tore off the post it and handed it to me. "Now, you said…?"

"The girl of my dreams" I sighed. "Is… sort of… dating another friend. And I do my best to be a good friend to her but… it's hard to not just blow up in her face and say 'no'."

She nodded and wrote something down. "Option one: Tell your friend how you feel. Option two: Tell the girl how you feel. Simple enough, yes?"

"Is there a point to this?" I muttered impolitely.

She set down the pen and looked up at me. "Yes. Yes, Emmett Cullen, there is." She pulled her glasses to the tip of her nose and looked at me intently. "Life is hard. Life is unfair. And it's always going to try to slow you down. It's always going to irritate you. It's always going to have its consequences. But you're in charge of your own life. And whatever 'option' you choose, it's always going to have a big enough impact to change your whole life."

-

"So… I've thought about it… and I think I want to get back together with him…" Rosalie rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Rooo-oose!" I whined. "Why?!"  
"I miss him, Emmett. I mean, just look at him! All I have to do is ask and he'll take me back!"

"Why does he take you back, anyway?"

She shrugged. "Who knows? But what do you think?"

"I think it would be the most asinine thing to do." I crossed my arms. "You can't be serious."

She smiled, looking at him talking with his other friends. "Look at that!" I scoffed, watching another girl come and hug him. "Do you see him? He's already flirting with other girls! Why can't you drop it and find someone who deserves you?" _Like me!_

"He's not _flirting._ He's being polite." She protested.

"Oh, yeah. That's very polite." I smirked as he kissed her.

Rosalie wiped her eyes. "Well… he can… do that now… he's a free man." She sniffed.

"Please, Rose. Just forget about it."

"That's the _last_ thing I'm going to do! He's probably just trying to make me jealous…" Her face lightened. "Hey… that's not a bad idea…" She smiled. "Make him jealous…"

"I refuse to be involved!" I held my hands up.

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Nope. I'm not going to help you make that ungrateful, undeserving fool jealous."  
"Emmett!" She pleaded. "Pretty pretty please? With a cherry on top? For me?" She batted her long lashes and pushed out her bottom lip.

I moaned in defeat. "Fine! But only for a little while. If he's an oblivious idiot, I quit."

"Good enough." She grinned. "Thank you! Now… put your arm around me!" She grabbed my arm and slung it around her shoulder. "Just act the part and I'll love you forever! Come on!" She walked toward Edward, avoiding his eyes as we walked past. "Oh, Emmett," She giggled loudly. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Rosalie!" Little did she know, I wasn't acting.

* * *

**Thanks for all the support so far! (=**

**Just a warning, the next chapter is pretty brutal. =/**


	4. Getting Out

**_Just to clarify, the families are (Bella, Jasper, Edward) and (Emmett, Alice) and then Rosalie._**

**Alright, I warned you.**

**Again, this chapter is sort of brutal... but I guess it kind of depends on what your perspective of it is...**

**[I really thought it was at first, but re-reading it, maybe only a little...]  
**

**I was literally shaking while I wrote most of it, so I hope the emotion comes through.**

**Hope you enjoy (= And thanks for the support so far (=  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I crumbled into the corner, pulling my knees to my chest, breathing heavily. I looked up at him. My ribs were crushed, I could tell. I thought I would pass out from the pain, but I never did. He kicked me again. "Get up!" He snarled, shattering a beer bottle on the table. I clutched the armchair and slowly and painfully pulled myself to my feet. My knees buckled under me. He started cursing. "You're a worthless -!" He screamed. "Get out!" He threw a bottle at me. I ducked without thinking and it shattered the window behind me. "Now look what you've done!" He walked toward me, extending his clenched fist and _wham!_ Right in the mouth. I could taste my blood as I held my hands in front of me.

"D-d-d-d-dad, p-p-please." I begged. I knew better than to talk during these times.

"Shut up!" He punched me again. I could feel the bruise surfacing. I collapsed again. "That will teach you!" He roared, laughing maliciously. I couldn't help the tears forming now. "Stop crying you big – baby!" He was going to kick me again but, like every other night, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground, passed out.

My breathing was so fast now that I couldn't seem to catch it. I held my hand to my mouth, which was producing more blood. I didn't have the strength to get up just yet but he was sure to be there on the floor until tomorrow afternoon… atleast. I knew I would get a break tomorrow. He would be too sick to drink.

Earnestly, I wished the damage on my face wasn't visible. He was always careful enough not to hit my face because he knew people at school would see it. But he had way too many drinks tonight to care.

I wrapped my arms around my legs weakly, crying into my knees, my shirt staining red. It hurt to cry. I was sure I was going to have a black eye and fat lip tomorrow. I would have to skip school for a few days. But I wanted Edward back so badly. I needed him. I needed _some_ love if I was going to keep myself alive. Maybe I would call him. But he would want to see me… Maybe I could call Emmett. He was always there for me.

But I still couldn't move. I just sobbed endless tears.

-

When I woke up, it was three in the morning. I was slouched in the corner, still. My blue shirt was mostly red, now, along with my favorite denim capris. I really needed to stop wearing my best clothes… I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. Bad idea. "Ow!" I held my hand to my eye. Great. My hands were dry and bloody, too. I stretched my legs out in front of me. They popped and cracked, my bones re-adjusting. My ribs were throbbing and my mouth felt like I had just got shot with Novocain, except it stung.

I crawled to the bathroom and very slowly and cautiously stood. "Ow, ow, ow!" I muttered, squeezing my eyes shut from the pain. It faded in a minute and I flipped the water on to wash my hands. I shouldn't have looked up.

I stared into the mirror in complete horror, examining every inch of my face. My lips were huge and bloody, my eye was blue and swollen. I lifted my shirt, expecting the worst. The bruise was bigger, but the same general shade of indigo. It never hurt this bad. I was scared something was broken. I couldn't go into a doctor's office like this and not have them expect something. Besides, I would need forms and signatures, the whole nine yards. I couldn't.

My stomach lurched uneasily as I heard a bang on the door. Oh no. It couldn't be…

But sure enough, the deep voice commanded, "Police! Open up."  
Maybe if I pretended I was asleep… ha! Or dead. I _could_ be in this condition. I bent my knees steadily and sat on the floor. I leaned my head back against the wall and waited. I knew they would break down the door. They always did in movies… right?

But I couldn't think about that. I was furious at Emmett. How could he call the _police!?_ The police couldn't be involved! They would put me in some psycho house and never let me out! They would make me get therapy and move away… _and move away._ I cursed under my breath. How could I move away from my whole _life_?  
I heard a pop, snap, crack, and a loud crash and I knew they were in. I heard atleast three people stepping across the room and a dog barked once. I knew he'd find all kinds of drugs by my dad. He was still passed out on the floor.

"Is he alive?" One man asked.

I imagined another officer pressing his fingers to my dad's neck. "Yes. He's got a pulse."

"Is anyone in here?" The first man called. "We're here to help. Don't be afraid." There was still no chance I was going to move. They would eventually find me, yes. I couldn't deny that. "Hello?"

I heard them making their way down the hallway… The first door opened… the bedroom door opened… I braced myself. My heart pounded in my chest, adding to my discomfort. My mind went blank.

_Click._ I watched the door handle twist and then forced my eyes shut.

"Hey, Randy." The man closest called. "I found her…" He knelt beside me. "Rosalie? Are you okay?" He pressed his hand to my wrist. "I know you're awake. Please, talk to me. We're here to help." The heavy breathing probably gave me away. A tear slid down my hot cheeks as the other men made their way into the room. "Rosalie?"

It felt like slow motion as my eyes flickered open. I was shaking violently and my teeth chattered. "G-g-g-g-go a-a-aw-w-ay." I whispered, pushing his hand off of mine.

"I'm afraid we don't have that option now. Please, talk to us. Are you alright?"

"It-t-t-t depends on your definition-n-n of a-a-alright-t." I mumbled through my enormous lips.

"We're going to take you to the hospital, sweetie, okay?"

"No! P-p-p-please! I don't want-t-t-t to g-go!"

"You have to. You're pretty badly hurt."

"Please," I begged. "Please don't-t-t m-make m-me g-g-go."

The biggest of the men carefully put my arm behind his neck and scooped me into his arms with ease.

"Ow!" I squeaked. My face scrunched.

"I'm sorry! Let me just get you out front and I'll put you down, okay?"

"Put me d-d-down now!" I commanded but I knew I didn't have the strength to fight against them. "I want-t-t to stay here!" Tears poured from my eyes. "P-p-p-please!"

They eyed me sympathetically but generally ignored my requests. Three more men strapped me onto a cot in the back of the ambulance while the other police officers stayed at the house.

"Rosalie, we're going to fix you up, alright? We'll do as much as we can at the hospital." The woman in the back told me. "And when you rest and recover, they want to ask you some questions. Try to relax, sweetie. You're in good hands."


	5. Visitor

**This is sort of a boring chapter. But necessary to tie some thing together. (:**

**

* * *

**

It seemed like ages later, I woke up in a hospital bed. Nothing was familiar about it. I imagined they had me taking some sleeping pills or something.

"She's awake!" A woman said into an intercom. She walked over to me and put her hand on my forehead. "Rosalie, sweetie?"

I blinked several times and stretched carefully. I was awfully stiff. "Mmm."

"How are you feeling?"

I licked my dry lips. To my surprise, they felt pretty normal. "W-where's my dad?"

"That doesn't matter right now. How are you feeling?"

"Tell me where my dad is!" I screamed. Whatever they were giving me, it sure didn't help my mood. I felt completely traumatized. My head was spinning and I had no idea what was going on around me. And to top it all off, the only person I had left was probably in some nuthouse.

The doctor came in as I shouted, closing he door behind him. _Oh, crap._ It was Emmett's dad!

"Rosalie, calm down. Your father is fine. Please, tell me how you're feeling." He repeated.

I wasn't giving up. "Give me my dad!"

"Your dad in unavailable." He said, more edge to his voice. "There's nothing we can do for you if you don't tell me how you're feeling."

That phrase was just annoying, now. "I'm fine. Let me see my dad!"

He stuck an IV in my arm and poured clear liquid into the tank. "This will calm you down…" He told me softly.

Immediately, I felt my mood fly up. "Thanks. I-I'm sorry."

He nodded. "It's okay. But I'm afraid the worst isn't over… you really need to give us some answers… and you can't worry about protecting your father to give them to us."

Tears formed yet again. "Dr. Cullen, you don't understand. I need my dad. He can't go off somewhere."

"Rosalie, your father needs help. He won't be allowed near you for a very, very long time."

"B-b-but… y-you don't understand!" I repeated. "He's the only one I have!"

"Everything is going to by fine. Please, calm down. The officer will be in here shortly and we'll give you your privacy. Whatever you tell him will be kept completely confidential. Don't worry."

I nodded, knowing my voice would be nothing at this point. I wiped my cheeks. It was amazing that they didn't hurt… Even my ribs were only dull pain. When Dr. Cullen returned, he introduced me to the policeman.

"This is Officer Miltner. He'll take good care of you, alright? He's just going to ask some question but, please, for your benefit, answer truthfully. It's already complicated enough."

I nodded as he walked out of the room with the nurse.

"Good morning." Officer Miltner smiled. "Rosalie, is it?"

"Yes, sir." My voice cracked.

"Like Dr. Cullen said, I need honest, descriptive answers, alright? It may hurt a little to talk about it, I understand, but please try."

"Yes, sir."

"Now… your father… is he… a normal drinker?"

"No, sir. Well… I mean yes. But only after the deaths of my other family members."

"Which was how long ago?"

"The last of them was about two years ago."

His eyes bulged. "Your father had been physically abusing you for two years?"

I shrugged. "Yes."

"And no one knows about it?"

"Besides Emmet…" I mumbled. I guess that secret was out. "No. I… I guess I hid it well. No one ever really asked… and I never talked about it."

He nodded. It seemed like he was writing every word I spoke. "And apparently he doesn't just drink. Correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir. He has all sorts of drugs. But I don't know what they are."

"Have he ever offered them to you?"

"Yes."

"And you refused?"

"Of course."

"Do you ever see him smoking?"

"All the time." I sighed. I guessed it gave him a lead on specific drugs…

"Where does your father work?"

"I… I don't know… he's gone a lot… but I… don't really know…"

"Mhmm… Does he have any friends? Girlfriends?"

"I don't think so."

"How, if I may ask, did he get drinking? The deaths, I assume?"

"Yes, sir. I guess… he was really… depressed. I hear it happens to a lot of people."

"Too many." He muttered. "And you've never told anyone?"

"Well… recently, I told my friend… and he's the one who called the cops… I'm pretty sure. He's… he's Dr. Cullen's son…"

The officer almost dropped his pen. He looked up at me. "Really?"

"Y-yes…"

"I'll be right back." He said, opening the door. "Stay put."

My mind was racing. How could all of this be happening in just a matter of hours?! I must have been knocked out for quite some time.

"Rosalie?" He stuck his head in the door. "Emmett coming down to the hospital, okay?"

"No! Please! He can't see me like this."

"He visited when you were recovering. He knows."

My jaw dropped. "H-he came to see me?"

He nodded. "He'll be here in a little while." He shut the door again.

_Aww…_ Emmett! Of all people… Emmett! I couldn't get the smile off my face. Not even Edward cared enough to see me, nonetheless call! I wondered if my phone was still at home…

I pushed the little red button on the side of the bed and the nurse appeared. "What can I do for you?"

"Uhm… did anyone happen to get my cell phone?"

"I believe so. Check in the top drawer."

I pulled the knob of the side table and there it was. "Thanks." I checked my missed calls: Fourteen from Emmet… one from Edward. Some of it made sense… Emmett called four times that night… He probably knew something was wrong. I always answered my phone. I curiously listened to Edward's message.

"Hey, Rose. Sorry you couldn't make it to the party. It was pretty awesome. Call me if you can." _Click._

_Are you freakin kidding me right now?! _I thought angrily. Emmett left a message every time, too. The first few said the same thing, "I'm worried about you." Most of the messages that were in between were apologies. And some of the last few were "Get Well Soon" wishes. I smiled. He was so sweet.

I heard a knock on the door. "Rosalie?"

"Come on in, Emmett."

* * *

**A couple of things I have to say. (:**

**1. This fanfiction is actually pretty short. I finished the rest of it yesterday. So, I'm going to start delaying my updates. But there is one thing you can do if you want them sooner... Review! (:**

**2. This story will have a sequel so, along the way, if you have suggestions or requests or even questions, send them in a MESSAGE. Not in your review. Thank youuuu! (:**

**3. Those of you wanting more Emmett, ;) Don't worry! I had to do a couple chapters of Rose's POV but I believe Emmett picks back up from now on. w00t w00t! (:**

**4. Thanks for the support everyone! It means a lot! My heart speeds up when I check my email and I get reviews and such. So thank you!**

**5. I have to say, writing fanfics like this one is MUCH easier than going with the book more specifically. Because you don't have to remember everything in the book! hahah. I'm actually re-reading them now. (:**

**Thanks for reading! New chapter when I get more reviews! ;)**

**(So all those people who are only favoriting and subscribing, REVIEW! ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
**


	6. Don't Lose Hope

**Because you've all been so0o0o good... (: **

**Enjoy!**

**(P.S. I'll be gone all day. Give me lots of reviews to come home to? ;) )  
**

_**

* * *

Emmett's POV**_

"Hey, Rose." I came in quietly, shutting the door behind me. "How are you doing?"

"Um… I'm okay."

I sat on the edge of the bed. "I… I'm so sorry." I whispered, fidgeting with my hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you… I was trying to help. But… it wasn't my business. So… I'm sorry."

"Emmett, don't apologize. I would have done the same thing."

"I wouldn't have done it… but I called you like five times. And you almost never ignore a call. At first, I thought you were busy doing something but… I remembered what you had said… so I started to get worried. You didn't even pick up your home phone… I was just… worried about you."

"Emmett, look at me." She commanded. I slowly turned my head toward her. "Thank you. I've… never had someone worry about me before. Edward doesn't even care. And I'm so lucky to have you. I'm… undeserving of such a great friend."

"Don't say that."

"No, really. And… I'm really sorry that you… had to see me like that. I wish you wouldn't have. I know you'll never be able to forget it…"

"Rose…" I sighed and carefully crawled towards her. "Will it hurt?" I smiled, holding up my arms. She shook her head and I hugged her sincerely. I got lost in the moment. "I love-" I recovered quickly, "that you trust me." _Holy crap! Where did that come from? _I was already ready to throw the "L" bomb at her? I knew _she_ wasn't.

"Of course! I'm so glad I have someone like you, Emmett. I don't know what I'd do without you, honestly. I… I have no one, now."

I shrugged. "You have Edward. He'll probably still want you back when you get back to school."

"Emmett, I think we both know that's not such a great idea…"

"Oh, please, Rosalie, don't give me that crap. We both know you're going to make up with him the day you get back. Who are you trying to convince?"

She looked up at me. It felt like such an intimate silent moment, but I knew it would never be like that between us.

"What?" I said self-consciously after a while. She still had her eyes locked on my face.

She smiled. "Nothing."

I was ready to complain, but the last time I did, I found out her father was an alcoholic sick. I wasn't ready to know what else life had provided her.

"O-okay."

"So…"

"So…?"

The silence never felt this strange before with Rosalie. It was never awkward. But it just… was all of the sudden.

"Emmett, you're right." She mumbled. "I don't know why I can't let him go…"

"I don't know."

"But… he still has that other girl… I think. How long has it been, anyway?"

"A few days."

"A few _days!?_" She repeated in disbelief.

I nodded. "I'm… still willing to be your fake boyfriend if… if you want."

"Emmett, I know you don't want me with Edward. You don't have to."

"It's the least I could do, Rosalie." _It's better than nothing. _

"Really, Em?"

"Sure. I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything!"

"Well, I want to do it. As a favor. Really. It's okay." _I'd rather you fake love me if you can't do it sincerely._

She sighed. "Well… I guess so. But let me know if you change your mind."

I nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I… don't really think there's another option..."

I remembered my talk with Mrs. Clemens. "There are plenty of options." I smiled. "You've just got to pick one."

"Like what?"

I shrugged. "Well, option one is…" She got me. "Okay, so I can't think of any right now but… trust me, you'll come up with something."

"Yeah. I hope."

My heart stopped for a minute. "Rose… um…" How was I going to say it? "W-where are you going to… live?"

Her face went blank and her eyes widened. Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to say…

"Oh. My. God. Emmett! You're right! They're going to lock me up in a rubber room and wait until my death! They'll just watch me go crazy! I have nowhere to go!"

"Rose, chill out." I laughed. "No one is locking you up anywhere. You're eighteen, if you don't remember. A legal adult. You could get your own place."

"Yeah? With what money?"

"Well… your parents had to have left a will or something… if there isn't anyone left in your family, you have to get _something_."

"I wouldn't be so sure. My family is so screwed up, I never expected anything."

Rosalie answered with a "come in" to the knock at the door and my dad came into the room.

"Oh, hey, Emmett. Rosalie, if you're ready, Officer Miltner was hoping he could ask you some more questions?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." She nodded.

"He'll be back momentarily."

"Thanks." And he was gone.

"I'll talk to you later, Rose." I started to sit up.

"Wait!" She held her arms out to me. I smiled and gave her one last hug.

"Hope you feel better." I kissed her forehead and stood up to stretch.

"Call me! I have my phone now." She smiled.

"Oh, right." I winked. "See you later."

"Bye, Emmett."

-

I laid on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, tossing a football into the air.

"Emmett?"

I turned my head to see Alice at the door. She cocked her head. "You wanna talk?"

I sighed. "I guess. It couldn't hurt."

Alice flopped onto my bed. "Spill."

"There's not that much to it… I just… I really like her, Alice. _A lot._ It kills me to see her still wanting him. I've always been a better guy. But she just… can't see it." I didn't mean for it to sound so stuck-up, but it was true. And everyone seemed to know it except Rosalie. "Her life is so screwed up. And it's not something I can fix for her. It hurts knowing I can't give her what she wants."

"Emmett, all she wants is _love._"

"Apparently not. Because she already has mine."

"Maybe it's not your love she's after… maybe she knows you love her and she wants more."

I smirked. "She doesn't know I love her."

"Well, tell her already, butthead!"

I laughed. "Butthead? Really, Alice?"

She smiled. "I just wanted to see you smile."

"You're the best little sister ever, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know." She hugged me. "I'm always here to talk, bro."

"I'll always need you." I couldn't imagine losing my sister… I really felt for Rosalie.

"Love you!"

"Thanks, Alice."

"Emmett, don't lose hope." She winked. "I'm sure everything will work out." She blew me a kiss and disappeared into the hallway. It was such a blessing to have a great family. It was something I took for granted every single second of every single day. I know people say that they 'can't imagine' something, but I honestly _could not_ imagine living like Rose. I understood her mother's decision…

My heart ached. I felt so… vulnerable. I wasn't as manly as most people saw on the exterior. It really hurt to know the girl I'd always tried my best to impress, my best to help, my best to be there for… she wasn't the least bit interested in me.

* * *

**Alright, I told y'all that I was finished the future chapters but... now I'm not so sure. I was planning a cliff hanger ending to lead into the sequel but it may be predictable... And I'm really not sure what I want to do. But thanks again for everyone's support! Just thought I'd give you a little update! ;)**

**And Emmett's back! (:  
**

**~One more thing. If you see a review on the story submitted by me, ignore it. lmao. I screwed something up and ended up reviewing my own story! I think I accidentally clicked the Back button or something. *facepalm***

* * *


	7. I Don't Care

**One of my personal favorites (:**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Emmett," Mom tapped on my door. "Sweetie, are you awake? Someone's here to see you."

I rolled over and rubbed my eyes. "Who is it?"

She smiled. "Get up. She's waiting in the living room."

I was too tired to process anything right now, so I did what I was told. I got out of bed and fixed my crazy hair before walking out into the hallway.

"Oh my god! Rosalie!" I ran to hug her.

"Hey! So… I'm out of the hospital." She grinned.

"Have you found a place to live yet?"

"Well… sort of. Everything is sort of complicated with the authorities and all, so I'll find out later today what I get from the house."

"But you're not moving away?"

"Of course not!"

"You have no idea how great that is!"

"How could I move away from all my friends?"

_I thought I had been promoted to fake boyfriend…? _"Yeah. So, how are you doing? You look great!" Her lively blonde curls were back, swaying with every moment her head made. The sparkle in her eyes was there again. She was actually smiling. And better than anything, there was no trace of violence on her face.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I feel so much better."

"Wow." I dropped onto the couch, reviewing everything in my head. Two weeks had packed so much. "So… you're coming back to school and everything?"

She nodded. "Yup. And I'm getting a job."

"That's so cool! If I can help, let me know!"

"Sure, of course. I just… thought I'd come by to let you know I'm finally out." She smiled. "I wanted you to be the first person to know."

"Aw, thanks." _Emmett: One. Edward: Hundreds._

"Well, I've got to get to the court room." Her face soured.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, Em! I'll call you later!"

"O-okay. Seeyah."

She waved as she turned to leave. "Thanks, Mrs. Cullen." I heard in the foyer before the door opened and closed.

Mom came into the room and grinned at me. "You like her, don't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I was still smiling.

"You've been a great friend to her, Emmett. I want you to know how proud I am of you."

"Oh, mom." I laughed, giving her a hug. "Thanks. I didn't know if I could handle it all but things are getting better. She has responsibility piling on her. I want to be here to help her if she needs it."

Mom sighed. "I'm sure she will."

"Yeah. Thanks, mom." I kissed her cheek before she wandered back into the kitchen.

Alice bounced out of her room. _What is this? A family reunion?_

Before I knew it, she was in my arms. "Emmett, I'm so happy for you! You have to tell her!"

"Mm, not for a while, Alice. I'm her fake boyfriend first, remember?"

"Hahah. Oh yeah. I forgot. But it's so great to see that's she's okay!"

"I know! She looks great doesn't she?"

"Seriously! She recovered pretty fast."

I shrugged. "It seemed like forever to me."

"True." Alice let go of me. "Well, I hope things work out."

"Thanks, Alice. Me too."

She joined my mother in the kitchen, chatting about some new tabloid in a magazine.

I sighed and walked back to my bedroom. Only then did I realize I was only wearing pajama pants. I hoped it wasn't awkward for Rosalie…

_So, Rosalie is finally out of the hospital… And all she wants to do is hang out with Edward again. Why does that not surprise me? Atleast I can 'fake' love her at school…_

I hoped Edward's new girlfriend was all over him. Rosalie wouldn't hesitate to imitate him. One more day, and I'd be by her side…

-

"Emmett!" She called, running towards the school. She stopped in front of me, panting. "Emmett, guess what! The papers! They went through!"

"That's great!"

"I know! Little did I know, my dad _did_ work. He was sitting on a _huge_ pile of cash! I can't believe it!"

"I'm so happy for you, Rose!"

"I don't _have_ to work for a while, but I sort of think I should, so… yeah…" She sighed. "I've never felt so grown up before. It's all thanks to you!" She smiled.

"Oh, yeah…"

"No! It's a good thing! Really."

I shrugged. "Oh, um… Edward at three o' clock." I pointed behind her.

Her eyes widened. "Well, I hope he saw the excitement." She laughed. "Here…" Rosalie contemplated while she stood in front of me. She grabbed my hands and locked them around her waist. She put her arms around my neck and laughed loudly. Edward glared at me.

"It's working." I laughed. "Edward totally hates me."

"It serves him right." She looked up at me and blushed. "I hope this isn't too awkward."

"Hah, I'm okay." _I've been waiting two years! It wouldn't be awkward if you __made out__ with me!_

"Just let me know." She winked. "Is he still looking at you?"

"Not really, he's…" I wrinkled my nose and looked back at her glorious face. "Got a new… girlfriend…"

"Are you kidding me?!" She whipped her head around and gawked. "I… I can't believe it!"

"Sorry, Rose."

"Oh, no! He _is_ going to regret breaking up with me. Big time. I really hope you're a good actor, Emmett. Sorry if it gets weird, but go along with it." She grabbed one of my hands and pulled me along behind her. "And I just knew we were meant for each other!" She giggled as we walked toward him. "It was like fate." We were just past Edward now. "You're incredible." She looked at me, inches from my face. "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you, too, Rosalie. Always have, always win." _Honestly._

Edward shot a painful glare at us.

"Emmett," She whispered, low enough I knew it was out of character.

I knew what she was after… I bit my lip. "I… guess…" Sure, I had always dreamed of kissing her. But not like _this. _I wanted out first kiss to be better than just acting…

She was not an inch from my lips when someone shoved me out of the way.

"Edward!" She growled. "What's your problem?"

"Rosalie, take me back! Please? I can't see you with this mongrel! He's not good enough."

"For your information, Edward, he's a lot _better_ than _you_. Besides, you've got a girlfriend. And I love Emmett. I don't want you back. I'd date Mike Newton before I went out with _you_ again!" She flipped her hair, grabbed my arm and walked away.

Once we were in the halls, I looked at her, confused. "I… I thought that's what you wanted?!"

"Oh, please. How is he going to want me back if I'm an easy target? It's called playing hard to get, Emmett. You've never seen a movie?"

"Okay, whatever."

"Sorry if that was… too much."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"No, you've got to tell me. I don't want things to be weird between us. You're my best friend!"

"I know. But I don't really care anymore, Rosalie."

"What do you mean?"

"I said I don't care." _Emmett, don't! Please, not now!_ I begged myself. But I couldn't help it. "I don't care if you go out with a scumbag like Edward, alright? I've only been telling you for three months he's no good. And you still want him! Trust me, Rosalie, if it's love you're after you are _never_ going to get it with a guy like him. He isn't anything worth going after. All he sees is big boobs and a pretty face! Do you not understand that? He doesn't really _like_ you! He's using you! He's trying to make every other girl in the _school_ jealous! You _are_ an easy target! That's why he wants you! He can't see that there's so much more to you! He doesn't know you like I do! If he did, he wouldn't treat you like this! I'm sick of it, Rose.

"I'm sorry I'm polite. I'm sorry I'm not good enough to be 'your guy'. I'm sorry that I'm actually nice; not a jerk. I'm sorry I don't have a huge bank account to buy you expensive things. I'm sorry that I'm always there to pick you up when your 'boyfriend' hits and drops you. I'm sorry if I don't answer my phone when you call to listen to you cry for hours instead of getting a couple of hours of sleep before school. I'm sorry if I start not being there for you, because it hurts being a doormat. I'm sorry I caught you boyfriend with another girl and told you about it. I thought that's what friends were for. I'm sorry I talked to you for nine hours on Christmas Day when your boyfriend decided to dump you. But most of all, I'm sorry for not being sorry. And I don't care anymore!" I snarled furiously.

I ripped a book out of my locker and stomped off down the hallway. I didn't want to look at the horrified expression on her face.


	8. Tell Me What It Takes To Let You Go

The day flew by, to my surprise. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her out of my head. Everything reminded me of her. And she probably hated me now. I tossed my backpack in the front seat of my truck and looked for her car… but her parking spot was empty. I gave up after a few minutes and brought my car to life, cranking the music. I sang the lyrics loudly.

**Tell me what it takes to let you go  
Tell me how the pain's supposed to go  
Tell me how it is that you can sleep in the night  
Without thinking you lost everything **

**That was good in your life to the toss of the dice?  
Tell me what it takes to let you go**

It was oddly accurate.

The rest of my manliness vanished when I actually starting _crying. _I wanted to laugh at myself! Emmett Cullen. _Crying!_ Can you picture it? I never could before…

Of course, the next song was the first song I ever listened to when I met Rose. Sure, maybe it was weird for a guy to pick out a song for him and his girlfriend, but probably weirder because of the fact that we were only friends.

**You know**

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

And once more I was crushed by strong lyrics:

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

I clicked the stereo off and sat in silence as I pulled into my driveway. I rested my head on the wheel and closed my eyes…

-

"Emmett! Emmett!"

I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes. "Alice?" I mumbled. "W-what time is it?" I stretched stiffly.

"Almost five."

"Oh." I clicked the belt buckle and it snapped back. "You've got like eight missed calls on your cell phone…" She held it out.

"Why did you have my phone?" I swung my legs toward the door and jumped out of the truck.

"Mom needed Rosalie's number."

"W-why?"

"She invited her for dinner."

My eyes widened. "Why?!"

Alice stepped back. "What's wrong? I thought you liked her."

"Ugh!" I slammed the door and ran into the house, shutting my bedroom door and burying my head under my pillow.

The lyrics echoed in my head, "_Tell me what it takes to let you go_…"

That was my problem. I couldn't let go. I didn't know what it was… just like Rosalie couldn't let go of Edward… I shook off the thought.

I loved her. I hated her. I was mad at her. I was sympathetic for her. And I knew I couldn't hold a grudge against her. In a few minutes, she would walk through my front door and expect everything to be all right. I was adding to her stress and responsibility. But I just could not let go…

"Emmett, you know you want to talk to me!" Alice sing-songed in the hallway. "Please? I want to help."

"Go away."

"Rosalie is going to be here soon, you know. Maybe you want to wear something a little nicer? Hmmm…? I'm thinking violet. It will match her eyes!"

"Go away, Alice!" I repeated.

"Emmett! Please let me in! You tell me everything!"

"Tell mom I'm not eating!"

"Okay, now you're just being mean! Tell me what happened!"

"Alice!" I growled. After that, I didn't hear anything else.

I just laid there in thought and frustration until I dozed off for a while.

Mom knocked loudly on my door. "Emmett! Please come out and have dinner with us?"

"I'm not hungry!" I mumbled.

She sighed. "Alright… but you're being very rude, young man."

Like I cared anymore. I heard Alice approach and whisper something to mom. The door creaked open and Alice closed it behind her.

She crawled on the bed beside me and tried tugging the pillow off my head but I held it tight against the back of my head, my face buried in the sheets.

"Emmett," She whispered, running her fingers through my hair. But this wasn't Alice… "Aren't you going to have dinner with us? Your mom made your favorite."

"Go away, Rosalie. I don't deserve your kindness."

Her hand froze in my hair and she brought her lips to my ear. "Emmett," She whispered. "Please don't be mad at me…"

I threw the pillow onto the floor and sat up, looking at her. She was stunning. Her hair was curled and pulled back, except a few ringlets framing her perfect pale face. Her eyes were sparkling, the same indigo I dreamed of. And she was in a short purple dress that hugged her figure. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, you… you think _I'm _mad at _you?_" She nodded. I sighed. "I give up."

"What did I do?" Her voice flooded with worry.

I felt like screaming. My hands tightened into fists and I gritted my teeth momentarily. I exhaled sharply and lifted my hand to hold her chin, my index finger and thumb on either side of her jaw. "Rosalie… I need to tell you something and… I don't know if it can wait any longer." My conscience evaporated.

"I'm so stupid…" She muttered, looking down, playing with the string on her dress. "All this time… Em… I'm so stupid."

_Why do you have to make this so freakin hard?!_

"I… have to tell you something, too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Edward took you back?"

She shook her head. "No. Not exactly." She said quietly.

Alice knocked at the door. "Dinner is getting cold."

I let go of Rose and ran my fingers through my hair. "Let's go." I sighed, thinking I should have listened to Alice. My clothes were wrinkled and too casual compared to Rosalie's outfit. "Why don't you two go ahead? I think I'm going to change."

Alice nodded and held her arm out to Rosalie. She linked arms with Alice and disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

I thumbed through everything hanging in my closet but I couldn't seem to find anything purple to match her dress. I pulled my T-shirt over my head and slid my arms through a white button-down dress shirt, stealing a purple tie from my dad's closet. After finding a pair of slacks and black shoes, I looked in the mirror hanging over my dresser.

I wasn't good enough for her.

The smell of steak and potatoes floated toward me. I smiled and quickly made my way to the dining room. "Smells good, mom." I kissed her cheek and sat down beside Rosalie.

"Thanks, sweetie. Well, dig in!"

Dad was still down working at the hospital. I wondered why everyone was so dressed up. Mom was wearing a green beaded halter dress and Alice had overdone it, wearing her strapless red gown.

"Wow, Mrs. Cullen! This is amazing!" Rosalie complimented after a few bites.

"Thank you, dear. I'm glad we could have you over."

"Me too." She smiled. "So, what do we have planned after dinner?"

"You'll see." Alice chimed, winking at me.

_Uh-oh._

"So how was school?" Mom asked.

Everyone stayed quiet. It was apparent no one had a very good day. Two of us in particular…

"Oh, alright then." She laughed lightly. "Well, on Saturday your father will be home and I thought we could all do something. Rosalie, we'd be happy to have you."

"Oh, I'd love to. But I think I have to do some moving this weekend. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Mom smiled. "Let us know if things work out, then."

"Sure."

Alice and I did the dishes while Rosalie talked to mom about moving.

"You're going to tell her tonight, aren't you?" Alice whispered in the kitchen.

I shrugged. "I was going to… but maybe it was a good thing you cut me off. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I think you should."

"She still likes Edward. Why would she like me?"

"Emmett, she doesn't like Edward. She just wants his love."

"Well she's never going to get it!"

"Shh! She'll hear you."

"I don't care." I pouted, putting plates in the dishwasher while Alice scrubbed the pan in the sink.

Suddenly I heard the words, "Don't tell Emmett" from the dining room. Alice looked over at me.

"Did you hear what she said before that…?" I asked, sincerely curious.

"No… But, who knows? Maybe it's something great!"

_Yeah. And maybe it's something absolutely horrible._

"Don't worry about it. She has to tell you sometime."

"But what if that time is too late?"

"What do you mean?"

This was driving me crazy! No one understood what I was going through! _No one_. Everything was rushing at me at once. I was standing on thin ice and it was slowly but surely cracking. I felt like I was complaining every second of the day when I wasn't even doing anything about the problem. Maybe Mrs. Clemens was right. Was the problem with me?

I wished there was a word for every emotion at once. Whatever that was, it didn't touch what I was feeling. I was angry but happy, depressed but joyful, scared but hopeful, confused but understanding, and completely and utterly crazy in love with someone I didn't know I could ever have.

* * *

**I know this whole story is, like, all complaints. But I just really want it to hit my [AMAZING] readers how horrible Emmett's feeling. I can't explain it as best as I want to, but I'm attempting a lot of stuff I've never done so0o0o...**

**But don't worry. It will end soon enough (: Or get worse... you never know :o  
**

**Thanks for the support so far! (:**

**It won't let me post the links here, but if you go to my page, there are links of how I picture the girls' dresses. (:**

**(I know, I know. It's seriously dragging. But I promise I promise I promise! That next chapter will be great (: )**

**Pwetty Pwease! Keep reviewing! We're almost to a hundred! (:  
**

* * *


	9. Nothing But You

**If you don't know already, besides writing, Music is my passion. You can find me singing anywhere at anytime. Which leads me to say, a lot of what I write is inspired by a melody or specific song. Occasionally, I'll post a song or two to a chapter to try and let my readers connect with what I've written.**

**So in this chapter, towards the end (You'll know when ;), I was listening to "River Flows In You" by Yiruma. Maybe that's entirely inappropriate seeing how it was Bella's assumed lullaby. (: But I love it. And when I listen to this song or the official Bella's lullaby, my skin prickles, I get the chills and goosebumps and my stomach twists in an unexplainable burst of emotion and inspiration. **

**So please enjoy this chapter and know how much music means to me. (:**

**Now, of course, I have to ruin the moment with another comment (: But this one, I'm proud to say. (:**

**All of my reviewers and fans have been so totally amazing! I love you all so much and it means more to me than you could ever imagine! Thank you for the messages and reviews begging for updates! (:**

**Thank you times a zillion!**

**Ooh, one more thing. (: Since you now know I love music, I am in a talent show this August and I need some song ideas! It's for my church so nothing too... yeahh. But any suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated!  
**

**Now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! ;)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I figured when Mom and Alice proposed a walk on the beach, they meant _all_ of us. I should have known.

Rosalie walked beside me in the soft white sand. The night was glowing orange from the setting sun.

"So… what is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked, resisting the urge to grab her hand.

"I wanted to ask you about something else first… about today…"

"I was just… frustrated. I'm so sorry I took it out on you."

"Well, I sort of deserve it."

"No, you don't. You've been through hell because of me. You didn't deserve to be yelled at."

"You don't have any control over my life, Emmett. My family isn't the best. That's not your fault."

"But it sure seems like everything else is."

"Why do you have to be so negative all the time? Why don't you just let it go?"

"I just can't. It's my fault you have to get an apartment and live on your own. It's my fault I blew up at you. And, believe it or not, it's my fault that Edward went out with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything is a competition for Edward. He only went out with you –he only gets back together with you- because he knew that I-"

"I'm moving." She stuttered quietly.

"Uhm… I know. Apartment 218 in-"

"No, Emmett. I'm moving. Out of the state."

I stopped walking, frozen by the unexpected news. "W-w-wait. W-why?"

"It's just… necessary. It was kind of a forced decision. I didn't really have a choice."

"But what about the apartment?"

"It… it was an excuse… I was afraid to tell you."

"But you told my mom you were moving… this…" _Oh, no. No, no, no, no! _

"This weekend." She choked out.

"You can't…" There was fire in my throat as my stomach twisted. I looked out to the blue waves swaying. Why was life so unfair? My knees suddenly buckled under me and I fell willingly to the ground, sitting with my legs crossed on the sand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "Are… are you mad?"

"No." I didn't know if that was a lie. "I just wish you had told me."

Butterflies set in my stomach when she knelt down to my level and crawled into my lap. _What in the world…?_

Rosalie caught my expression. "O-oh. I'm sorry."

She started to move away before I pulled her back to me. "It's okay. Don't go." I held her in a tight hug and inhaled. She smelled like roses and vanilla. She couldn't just leave…

"E-Emm-m-mett-t," She mumbled, brushing her fingers down my neck. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." I shook my head. "You said it was necessary. I can't stop you now."

"It's not that."

"Well… what do you have to be sorry for?"

She pulled her head away from my chest and tilted my chin down to look at me. "This."

Slowly, her soft, gentle lips met mine and her arms linked behind my neck.

Moments later, the kiss wasn't so mild anymore. Her hands were braided in my hair, securing her face to mine, her lips moving so quick, it left me wondering what we were even talking about before. She pushed on my chest, pushing me over without breaking her hold on me, so she was hovering over me while our lips locked. I kept my arms around her, keeping her chest to mine, not allowing her to escape so soon.

Every time she hesitated, I crushed my lips to hers again. Rosalie didn't seem to mind. My heart was pounding in my chest. I could hear it drumming in my ears. But nothing was going to stop me from pushing Rosalie closer to me. Every doubt was erased in a split-second and all the hurt, all the confusion, all the pain dissolved.

After a while, I finally let her pull away. She didn't move far, just barely brushing my lips, her eyes still closed. I didn't dare break the silence. She didn't talk either; we just stayed still, listening to our breath slow back to normal pace.

Eventually, her eyelids slowly fluttered open. She was still close to my face, her whole upper body resting on my chest while I was flat on my back in the sand. She looked at me a minute then flopped over on her back and laid down beside me with a sigh.

I slid closer to her and turned onto my side. She folded her hands on her stomach and slowly turned her head in my direction. She had an unreadable, calm expression.

I had slept for half the afternoon, yet my energy was running low. My eyelids drooped but I kept them open, fearing Rosalie would disappear and I would wake up.

I (reluctantly) spoke first, "You're forgiven."

A smile spread across her face. She propped herself up on her elbow and kissed me again, this time much slower. "Emmett, I'm so stupid."

"I wouldn't say that. Just… unobservant."

She smiled, still an inch from my face. "Well… I guess I know what you wanted to tell me, then?"

I nodded slowly. "But what was your news?"

Her lips gave mine the answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, regretting the interruption. She shrugged. "You do realize that I was driving myself mad, right? If you had waited any longer I'd probably be in some crazy asylum! But I don't get it. Edward and everything… it doesn't add up."

"Emmett," She whined. "You are right. I'm unobservant; _you're_ the stupid one! I was trying to get you jealous!"

"You got me pissed off is what you got me!"

"I'm really sorry… How long have you liked me?"

I chortled. "Since the day I met you!"

She grinned. "Me too."

"But I thought Edward only went out with you because he knew I liked you…?" She shrugged. "You mean you put me through all of this for nothing?!" I groaned. "I've been torturing myself, Rosalie. If you had just told me!"

"_You_ could have told _me_."

"Well, I was going to but you cut me off."

"That was on purpose…"

"Because…?"

"Because I couldn't do this at your house, could I?" She pressed her lips to mine again.

"Of course you could. Alice would just go crazy." I smiled. I couldn't remember the last time I smiled sincerely and not just because I was looking at Rosalie. "Does she know you…?"

She smiled sheepishly.

"Ugh! Are you kidding me?!" I moaned. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Don't. I told her not to tell you."

"So that's what she meant…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" _Don't lose hope…_ Her words echoed. "She just… knows how to hint without giving much away. And I hate it." I smiled. Alice was the best sister I could have ever asked for.

"So…" She trailed her fingers up my chest.

"So…" I sighed. "You're still moving."

She frowned. "We have a couple days."

"It will pass too quickly. Rose, I'm never going to see you again."

"That's not true! You can come visit any time!"

"How far is it from here?"

She wrinkled her nose. "About three hundred miles."

I sighed, twining my fingers through hers. "Better than four hundred, I suppose."

"I'll drive down during the summer. I promise!"

"That won't be enough. I can barely stand the weekend when you don't come over. Rosalie, why can't you live here?"

"It's… complicated."

"Of course." I sat up, pulling her into my lap. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Rosalie. And… what I said… I wasn't faking. I love you; Always have, always will."

"I'm glad you agreed to be my fake boyfriend. I can't act worth crap. It's a good thing you didn't know that."

"I sure wish I had! You made this so complicated! You couldn't have just told me?"

"Hey, you didn't either. It's both our faults."

"But you made a huge charade of it, with Edward and everything. I was so mad at him… I don't know if he's still talking to me. Jasper, too. He was trying to get with Alice." I rolled my eyes. "I don't really have friends anymore."

"You're right." She sighed. "No friends." I looked down at her with a worried expression; she grinned. "But one girlfriend."

I smiled. "Really?"

"If you want." She shrugged.

"Ha! If I want!" I laughed. "Rosalie, I want _nothing_ but you."


	10. I'm All Yours

**w00t w00t! I know what you're all thinking:**

**_FINALLY!_**

**hehehehehe (:**

**Anyways, I hate to tell you that this story only has a few more chapters but I promise, there's a sequel! (:**

**OME! ****OME! ****OME! ****OME! I CANNOT believe we're almost at ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! :O**

**Thank you SO much to my supporters! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOUUUU!**

**(Sorry. I was gonna update sooner but I got my computer taken away... ;/ )  
**

**Enjoy (:  
**

* * *

I slammed the trunk of Rosalie's white Volvo convertible. "Done."

"Thanks, Emmett. I really appreciate the help."

I held my arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Anytime. It that it?"

"Yup. The furniture I bought yesterday at the warehouse is going to be shipped to the house."

"All right. Well," I glanced at my watch. "You wanna grab some lunch?"

"Sure." She grinned. "I'm driving."

"Of course, your majesty. Just don't scratch the new car." I winked.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I wasn't the one who ruined my last one, if you remember."

I laughed. "That tree came out of nowhere! I swear!"

"Sure it did. Come on, I'm starved."

I kissed her before she let go of me and bounced over to the driver's side while I jumped over the car door and into the front seat. "Where are we going?"

"You choose." She said, turning the key in the ignition.

"I'm paying; you choose."

She gently pulled the car away from the curb and went speeding down the road. "Fine, then. Cheesecake Factory." She grinned.

"Sounds good to me!" I watched her gorgeous blonde curls fly behind her. She brushed it out of her face as we approached a red light. "So…" I racked my brain for the most important question I still hadn't thought to ask her. "Are you going to college?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure yet. Marshall decided to enroll me in a local high school around Salem so I don't need a private tutor. I haven't applied anywhere. I think I'm going to wait a year, though. It's pretty late to apply now. Besides, I need to get used to Oregon before I do anything big."

I nodded. "So you're going to finish high school?"

"Of course."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Marshall insisted on it. He's doing all he can for me while I'm still here. But he has another friend in one of the Salem police stations so I'll find help if I need it."

"I'm glad someone's taking care of you; making sure you're all right. You know if I could go with you, I would."

"I know." She smiled. "But I'll visit. A lot. Weekends, Summers, Vacations. I promise."

"I'm really going to miss you…" I brought the back of her hand to my lips.

"I know." She sighed as she turned into the parking lot. "Can ask you a serious question?"

"Okay."

She parked the car and shut it off. "Do you think it would be harder or easier if you had never known?"

I took my time thinking about it while her eyes were locked on mine. "I think… it would have been about the same. It would be easier because I would think you wouldn't be hurting as much. It would be harder because I'd lay awake every night and wonder if you ever considered me a possibility."

She didn't move. No nod, no smile. Her eyes didn't even move from mine. She stared intently at me until I looked away.

"Emmett."

I looked up at her again and wiped my thumb under her eye, rescuing a tear before it slid down her flushed cheeks. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the steering wheel.

I climbed out of my seat and walked to her side of the car, opening the door. I easily picked her up and slid into her seat, replacing her on my lap. She buried her face in my chest.

I flicked a black button on the wheel for privacy and the roof closed noisily. I pulled her hair back, hoping to get to her face, but she nestled deeper into my shirt. "Rosalie, please."

"Emmett, go inside and get a table." She mumbled. "I'll have to fix my make-up."

"I'm not leaving."

"I probably look horrible, Emmett! Please, I'll join you in a minute."

"Don't be stupid. I've seen you in a much worse time, if you don't remember. And I don't think a few smudges of mascara is going to ruin the beauty of your flawless face, Rosalie."

"Emmett, I don't know how I'm going to do this without you. You've been there for me whenever I needed it."

"I'll always be here for you. Three hundred miles isn't going to tear us apart. I would never allow it. Please, look at me?"

She sighed and slowly lifted her head, carefully pressing the sides of her fingers below her eyes. "Well…?"

"You're perfect." I moved her hands from her face and kissed her passionately, lacing my fingers in her windblown hair. She didn't hesitate like I had anticipated. She crushed her lips hard against mine, pressing my whole body against the seat.

-

"Emmett, I can't leave. Not tonight." Rosalie murmured as the waitress walked away.

"You have to, Rose. I don't want you to… but you have to go. You told Marshall you would meet him there."

"I can't! I need more time. I need something. I can't just leave."

"I'll call. You can call. There's email, and texting, and IM, and mail. Rosalie, it's going to be okay. I know it's different but… we're both going to have to live through it."

She sipped at her ice tea. "I just… feel like I need more time. More time to think. More time with you."

"I know how you feel. But today is our last day. And I don't want to worry all day. Can't we just spend it together? Without further concern?"

She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. "I really love you."

"I love you much more."

"That's not possible."

"Of course it is."

"Nope." She said stubbornly. "But that doesn't matter now. I'll be three hundred miles away when you wake up tomorrow."

"Who says I'm going to sleep?"

"You'd better get some sleep, mister."

"It's a weekend. I can stay up. Besides, I'll be too worried about you to sleep."

"I'll call when I get there and let you know I'm all right."

"That's fine. I'm still staying up."

She stuck her tongue out. "Fine."

"And that doesn't mean you can call and tell me you're there when you're not."

"Well, darn."

I chuckled. "It's our last day. Be happy! For me?"

She smiled. "Now how can I resist a 'for me?' from you?"

"Exactly!" I grinned.

"Well, then, Mr. Happy, what's on the agenda for this afternoon?"

I shrugged. "I was thinking you could pick."

"Of course." She sighed, resting her jaw on her hand. "Well… I suppose hanging out at your place and watching movies never gets old."

"Movies it is, then."

The waitress appeared, setting two large plates of pasta in front of us. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, thank you." Rosalie smiled, grabbing her fork and twisting linguini around it. The waitress left without another word as Rosalie put a huge bite in her mouth. "Mmm…" She closed her eyes and licked her lips. "This is amazing!"

And she had an appetite. Was it possible to know someone so perfect? I laughed at her while I twirled some on my fork. "What movies do you want to get?" I asked after swallowing.

"I don't know. Probably some comedy, though. I don't think I could handle a sappy movie tonight."

"Ugh. Same here."

"But… I want to make tonight last as long as possible…"

"Whatever you want." I promised. "I couldn't agree more."

She smiled at me. "Did you know I love you?"

"Eh, you might have mentioned it once or twice." I kissed her quickly. "So, I guess that means I love you too, then?"

She smacked me playfully. "You better."

"Don't worry, Rose." I winked. "I'm all yours."

* * *

**Oh, and thank youu. (:**

**(Okay, so I'm still struggling with the ending. And yes, it's going to be a cliff hanger to torture all of you wonderful people (: So, PLEASE! Each and every one of you! MESSAGE me! And tell me what you want to happen, what you think will happen, etc, etc. I NEEDETH IDEAS! Thank youuuu. *hugs*)  
**


	11. Decision

**

* * *

Oh my god Oh my god ****Oh my god Oh my god ****Oh my god Oh my god ****Oh my god Oh my god ****Oh my god OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I HAVE 100+ REVIEWS!!!!!**

**I ****_cannot_ believe it!  
Thank you all ********so so so ********so so so ********so so so ********so so so ********so so so ********so so so ********so so so ********so so so ********so so so So0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o muchhhhh! w00t!**

******I LOVE YOU GUYS! So, I'm rewarding you with another chapter. :)  
And guess what! If I get to 120 reviews, I'm gonna give you a sneak peak of my newest fanfiction before I post it! ;)**

******Hope this one isn't too horrible!  
**

* * *

"Emmett." Her lips were at my ear. "Emmett." She whispered again.

"Mmm." I flickered my eyes open. "Oh! I'm sorry, Rose! I can't believe I fell asleep!"

"It's okay." She giggled. "The movie was sort of boring anyway."

My arm was still around her, pulling her close to my side. I sat up and stretched.

"You've been tired lately…" She whispered. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Please, Rose." I snorted. "You sound like my mom."

"I don't want you losing sleep over me. I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

"I can't help it."

"Well, after I get settled into my new house, you had better sleep."

"I think it'll be worse once you move, quite honestly."

She sighed. "I can never win."

I smiled and kissed her once before standing up. My joints popped while I stretched. "Alright, what's next?"

"I picked the last one. Your turn."

"Ugh." I scanned over the rows of DVDs. "The Matrix?"

She wrinkled her nose. "No, thanks."

I smiled. "Too scary for the lady?" I pulled out another case. "Finding Nemo, then?"

"Very funny."

I threw it back into the box and sighed. "Hmm… Get Smart? Edward Scissorhands?"

"Haven't seen either."

"Really? Hm. Pick one." I held them out to her.

"Is Edward Scissorhands scary?"

I snorted. "Not at all. You're more likely to cry."

"I think I'm going to stay safe with Steve Carell."

I shrugged and popped it in into the player, settling back into the nest of blankets on the floor beside her.

She cuddled close to me and sighed. "We could have had two years of this."

"Yeah, I know." I curled one of her ringlets around my finger.

Alice bounced into the room –again. "What are you watching now?" She sat down on the couch behind us.

"Get Smart."

"Ooh." She grinned. "Dwayne Johnson!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing she would be here for a while. I laced my fingers with Rosalie's and kissed her gently.

"Can't you suck each other's faces off _after_ the movie?" Alice giggled.

I shot her a glare and her smile disappeared.

"It's okay." Rosalie whispered to me, hiding a smile. She rested her head on my chest.

"Love you." I murmured, running my fingers through her hair. The theme music started. I could feel myself dozing off but I couldn't fight against it.

-

"I'm glad it all worked out." I heard Alice's voice.

"Yeah." Rose sighed. "Me too."

"He was always complaining. I'm glad you finally decided to tell him." Alice laughed.

"Really?" She giggled. "Well, I guess I made the right decision. But… I don't know…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's just… I… I don't know if I should have done it so close to my departure. I feel like I'm just going to hurt him more."

"I think it's good he knows. He would torture himself wondering about it of he didn't."

My massive yawn interrupted their conversation.

"Emmett?" Rosalie peeked her head over the couch. "Well, look who's awake." She smiled.

I stretched my neck up and kissed her. "How long was I out?"

She shrugged. "A couple hours."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I want you to get some sleep."

"What's next?"

"Actually… I should go…" She bit her lip. "I've got to finish preparing some things."

"Do you want me to help?"

"No, it's okay. I need some time alone, anyway. You understand, right?"

"Of course." I pulled her to my chest and kissed her hair. "Just promise me you'll call when you get there."

She nodded.

"I love you, Rosalie."

"I know. I love you, too. More than you'll ever know."

I tightened my hold on her. "We'll be okay." I whispered. "I'll never let you go."

"Pinky promise?"

I chuckled. "Pinky promise." I kissed her fingertip. "I'll talk to you later."

She kissed my throat. "Okay."

I pulled her chin up to kiss her. It killed me to know this might be the last time.

"Bye."

"Bye, Rose."

She waved to Alice and fluttered out the door.

I sighed.

"You'll be okay." Alice was suddenly behind me, patting my shoulder. "I can tell you're both really into each other. This won't tear you apart."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." She grinned.

"But why'd you have to watch the movie?" I complained, turning to face her.

"Oh, Emmett. You're such a pessimist." She rolled her eyes. "It was a good movie. I'm not allowed to be in the same room as you?"

"You could have watched the movie without the unnecessary commentary."

She smiled sheepishly. "It's my job as a little sibling. Don't you know that?"

I had to laugh. She had the cute puppy dog eyes. "I guess I do now." I ruffled her hair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go crawl under a rock."

"Emmett," She sighed in frustration. "Rosalie is going to be absolutely fine. You don't need to worry about her. And she's right, you really should get some sleep. So, just go easy on yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled.

"Where are you going?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Uhm… my room?" I said it like she was stupid.

"Why?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What's with you? I can't go to my room?"

"Just curious." She swayed back and forth.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"Oh, nothing…"

"Alice."

"Really, it's nothing."

"Just tell me what you want, dammit!" I growled.

"Well… it's just…" She bit her lip. I waited. "I wanted to ask you something… about Rose."

My anger faded. "What?"

"Did she ever tell you-"

"This is about your conversation, isn't it?"

"Well, I sort of figured you had overheard some of it."

"Go on."

"How much did you hear?"

"Rosalie was telling you that she wasn't sure if she had made the right decision…"

"She was only worried about you, Emmett. She really does like you."

"I know… What's your question?"

"Do you… do you think… _you_ made the right decision?"

"What do mean?"

"Well, I'm sort of confused. She was going out with Edward to make you jealous. But all along you thought he was going out with her to piss you off. But if she didn't really like him, why would she keep taking him back? Why would she pretend to be going out with you? And why did you let her push you around? Why didn't you just tell her then? And then she was going to kiss you. But you just blew up at her. And you were going to tell her the other day… She just randomly tells you she's moving. Don't you think it was planned a little too well? She knew what you were going to say. She wanted to say it herself. She wanted to make the first move. But you made a decision. I want to know if you made the right decision."

I widened my eyes. She threw so much at me I had trouble sorting through it. She was right. I was confused, too. She _was_ dating Edward to make me jealous… but he wasn't going to tell me that. He wanted to irritate me. She was making me more and more jealous every time she got back together with him. She pretended to go out with me because she knew I would go with it. She wanted to get close to me. She wanted to know if I liked her the way she liked me. Of course I let her tell me what to do. I was trying to help her, trying to support her. I should have told her then. Alice was right. She wanted to make the first move… and my decision… my decision was the easiest decision in the entire world. "Yes," I whispered after processing everything within seconds. "Yes. I made the right decision."

She nodded, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Then we know Rosalie did, too."

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Maybe that was a little confusing. But just think about it ;)**

**

* * *

  
**


	12. One More Time

**This one is _definitely_ my favorite! (: Although, it took me like a week of editing for the end of it. I wasn't sure what was going to happen so my first plan is sort of dead. hahah. Otherwise, you would have caught on in this chapter. But I promise, the ending will be something scream-because-it-will-be-awhile-until-I-can-see-what-happens worthy! ;)**

**Just so you all know, I couldn't think of a single person right now that is as cool as you! I swear, after I posted the last chapter, there were such immediate responses I was totally dancing around the house. :D**

**Okay, okay, so like every person who reviewed was confused. bAhAhAhAhAhAhA. I might be cool and do an FAQ for this story (yes Victoria, imitation is the highest form of flattery ;) ) so if you're still confused about that chapter or anything else, or if you just have a question, send 'em in! :D  
**

**So, I just finished renovating my room and I have to do a ton of yard work every day along with other chores and keeping up with friends, plus school is starting soon, etc, etc. so I'm sorry if the sequel takes a little while. Actually, I'm positive it will because I haven't even started yet! :O**

**BUT! I have been working on two other stories so cut me some slack. (:**

**OME! There's only one chapter left! :'( Well, technically two, if you count the Epilogue. :)**

**Anywayzzzzz, you guys are SO FREAKIN AWESOME that you got me to 120 reviews!!!!! :D :D :D w00t w00t!**

**So, as promised, there will be a clip of my newest fanfic at the bottom of the chapter.**

**THANK YOU SO SINCERELY for all the support! And enjoy! (:  
**

* * *

I heard a faint knocking as I rolled over in bed uneasily. _Who in the world would be here at three AM? _I thought with a glance at my clock. I sat up sleepily when the knocking continued, louder

"One minute!" I called, stumbling to my feet.

They were banging at the door now. I staggered into the foyer and opened the door with a yawn. In an instant, Rosalie's legs were wrapped around my waist and her lips were moving with mine. She was soaking wet and I realized it was the thunderstorm that had woken me up minutes before she came knocking.

"Rosalie!" I tried to pull her away but she didn't stop. After another moment I slowly pried her hands out of my hair and unwound her legs so she was standing in front of me. "You're supposed to be in Oregon!" I scolded gently. "What are you doing here?"

She caressed my face with a bleak expression.

"Can I get you a towel or something? You can borrow some dry clothes. Look at you!" She was shivering violently. I wrapped my arms around her, rubbing her arms to heat her with the friction.

"W-w-w-where is e-e-verybody-y?" Her teeth chattered.

"My mom is at the hospital with my dad. Alice is at a sleepover. Seriously, Rose, I'll be right back with some dry clothes and blankets."

"N-no. Don't go."

"I'll be right back." I kissed her forehead.

-

She inhaled and smiled.

"What?"

"It smells like you." She noted, pulling the sweatshirt over her head.

"Are you warm enough?" I wrapped my arms around her. She nodded. "So, why are you still here?" I rested my chin on her shoulder from behind. "You're supposed to be in Oregon."

"I… I just needed more time with you."

"And three in the morning is when you figure it out? Why didn't come by in the morning?"

She shrugged. "I just… wanted to see you." She turned around to face me and kissed me gently. "I can't believe we didn't start this whole thing two years ago…"

"Maybe it's a good thing we didn't. If we had, I would have known about your dad. And you wouldn't have been able to live by yourself. You'd probably get stuck with an old crazy relative or a cranky roommate." I tried to smile, but I couldn't honestly admit it was any better now.

"Yeah…" She sighed, tracing the lines on my bare chest. "I've never felt grown-up. So independent. So… alone."

"I'll always be here." I promised. "Every step of the way. Noon or midnight I'll be waiting by the phone. And if you need anything, I'll do it as best I can. Please don't cry."

"I can't help it." She whimpered. "It's not fair. I've had a miserable life and the one thing that makes it worth living… I have to abandon."

"You're not abandoning me, Rose. You'll be a few hours away. So what? It's not that hard to stay in touch. I promise, everything is going to work out." I kissed her hand. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"No." She sniffed. "But I don't want to leave. Not yet. I can live without sleep for a day. It's no big deal."

"Rosalie, you need to sleep."

She shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not leaving until I have to."

"Marshall's going to worry."

"I already talked to him."

"And?"

"He's sort of annoyed, but he understood. We can meet up tomorrow."

"I hate to break it to you, but you can't put this off forever. You won't want to go tomorrow, either. Or the day after that. But you have to. You don't have a choice."

"What happened to all my options?"

"You've already picked one."

"Marshall picked it for me."

"Nonetheless, a decision had been made. And you need to follow through on it."

She looked at me with pained eyes. "Emmett, I can't go." She said, almost inaudibly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

I took her face between my hands. "I could easily say the same thing, but it's a bit cliché, don't you think?" She hinted a smile. "What about 'I'll follow you and make a heaven out of hell, and I'll die by your hand which I love so well.' Or maybe, 'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.' Even the ever popular, 'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.'"

She smiled. "Since when did you become a poet?"

I shrugged. "I've got to pay attention in _some_ class. And we talk about Shakespeare in English. Trust me, it's better than listening in Math." She laughed. "I bet you could come up with a poem for me, hm?"

"Just for you?" She smiled. "I don't know… that takes a lot of commitment."

"Does it?" I raised an eyebrow and kissed her deeply.

"If you'll be my Romeo, I'll be your Juliet." She started against my lips. "If you'll be my commander, I'll be your cadet."

"If you need someone to love when all has faded into gray…" I continued.

"I'll be there by your side on every waking day." She kissed me again. "Take me to the ball. See me spin and twirl."

"Gowns are velvet, satin, lace on every precious girl."

"Moonlight sparkles in the night, while your eyes are locked on mine."

"And fate will take us with it when the stars align."

She giggled. "I love you, Emmett."

"See? It's so much nicer to see you smile. Tears are no match for me."

She smiled. "You're right. We'll be in touch."

"Rosalie, I love you. Very much." I winked.

"Nice, Dr. Seuss. Now, kiss me until morning glows in the sky. And help me put off my dreaded goodbye."

I pressed my lips to hers delicately and picked her up bridal style without breaking our contact. I wandered into my bedroom and flipped on a CD. Reo Speedwagon was singing one of my favorite songs. I whispered the lyrics against her lips.

**  
When I said that I love you I meant  
That I love you forever**

**And I'm gonna keep on loving you  
Cause its the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on loving you**

I sat on the bed with Rosalie still in my arms and tapped her nose with the tip of my finger. "You know what? This song is strangely accurate."

She laughed. "In the least." She wiggled out of my arms and pushed me backwards, starting another kiss.

The song must have changed a dozen times by the time she loosened her grip on me, breathing heavily, resting her head on my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair. "I love you," I murmured.

"I love you." She breathed against my neck, kissing my jaw line. "I'm sorry." She smiled. "I should be letting you sleep."

"I can sleep when I'm dead." I said as I found her lips again.

She propped herself above me, her elbows on either side, and starred down at me. I could see a faint trace of regret in her dimly lit eyes. It was dark in the room. She seemed to be positioned perfectly to let the moonlight hit her brow. "Emmett," She murmured, brushing my lips with her fingertip. I kissed it. The corners of her mouth pulled up into a small smile. "Emmett," She whispered again, resting her chest against mine. She inched closer to my face. "Just out of curiousity…" She pulled away, trailing her fingers up my chest. "Why don't you sleep with a shirt on?"

I chuckled. "You couldn't have just kissed me?" I sighed at her curious smile. "I don't know. The heater is right by my room. It's just more comfortable. I never really thought about it."

Rosalie looked humored. "Are you sure it's not to completely dazzle me?" She didn't meet my eyes as she traced my collarbone.

"Well, I suppose I can multi-task, if you'd like."

She smiled. "You seem to do it flawlessly already."

_I'm all alone in my room –on my bed- with Rosalie Hale…_ But I didn't even think about it. I wouldn't dare.

"Emmett," She bit her lip, cuddling close to me. I put my arm around her.

"Hmm?"

"I know we've only really been together for a few days… so we haven't really gotten the chance to take this seriously."

"What do you mean?" I looked down at her, my brows creasing. "I _do_ love you."

"I know, I know. But… there are things in every relationship… that… that need to be talked about. Just so both people are clear."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I swear she was a mind reader. "We don't have to do it now…"

"Emmett," She sighed, propping herself up again to look at me. "We're at your house alone. On your bed." She raised an eyebrow.

Did my cheeks look awfully red? I was guessing so. "Rosalie, I… I'm not that type of guy. You know that. I respect you too much to take advantage of you."

"I know. But I just think it's something we need to talk about."

"You're leaving in the morning. We won't need to talk about it for a while."

She kissed me hungrily. "What if I don't respect you?"

I sure wished she was joking. I didn't answer.

"We need to talk." She repeated.

I sighed again. "Then start talking."

"We need to set boundaries for ourselves. I know how easy it is to get carried away, Emmett. I don't want to ruin our relationship because I'm irresponsible… and that heater sure doesn't help." She grinned.

"Rosalie, you might think I would have but… every time I looked at you, I knew that I loved you. I just knew it. And every time you would kiss Edward or tell me you were back together with him… it made me so mad. But not once did I look at you and think, "sex". Never. Not once. Like I said, I respect you too much. And no matter what _your _'boundaries' are, I'm not going to do anything that you are not comfortable with. If you love me, that's fine. I love you, too. But that's a line that I'm not crossing. I'm going to be here for you. I'm not going to ruin a relationship by being some greedy masochist. All right?"

A few minutes passed as I watched her expression change. She squeezed her eyes shut and her eyebrows scrunched above her nose. "You are just too damn perfect, you know that?" She relaxed her face and half-smiled. "We're on the same page, then." She kissed me slowly this time, making it last longer than before. She wound her arms behind my neck as she lay beside me, twisting her hands in my hair. "But." She loosened her grip again and smiled at my frustrated expression. "You still need to sleep."

I groaned. "I'd much rather be kissing you."

"Trust me, I would, too." She winked. "But you never get enough sleep." She kissed my forehead and began to push against my grip on her.

"No. Stay."

"Emmett, I can't stay over night."

"Rose, it's almost four o' clock."

She sighed. "First and last." She said after a quick kiss. I smiled in triumph.

I wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my cheek on hers. "Goodnight, Rosalie. I love you."

"Mm." She smiled.

I had a feeling she was already half-asleep.

* * *

**As promised, here is the preface to my newest fanfic (which I'll be posting... hm... sooner or later. :D ) called "May I Have This Dance?"**

**He wore a black tuxedo and a dark sapphire striped tie over a cornflower blue button-up shirt. His dark hair was ruffled on top of his head, his Harlequin green eyes shining behind the navy and silver mask. He held his hand out to me and spoke the words that changed my life forever: "May I have this dance?"**

**

* * *

  
**


	13. Not Goodbye

**Okay, I'm super duper sorry for the long wait. I was hoping I'd have the ending mapped out by now... but... I couldn't be that lucky. But HOPEFULLY I'll have it finished real soon because I've been so0o0o busy the last two weeks and school starts next week! AHHHH! O_O**

**Anyways, so, there's only one more chapter. Kind of sad, I know. :(**

**Thank you for all the support, everyone. It means so much (: *happy tear***

**Enjoy (:  
**

* * *

I woke up to the birds chirping loudly out my window. It was still drizzling outside. I looked down at Rosalie. She was curled against my chest, sound asleep. She was so beautiful.

"Rose," I whispered. "Rose, you need to wake up."

She inhaled deeply and smiled, nestling closer to me. "I love you."

"You need to get up. Marshall told you no later than eleven."

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"About nine-thirty."

"Five more minutes?"

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I'll start breakfast." I slowly pulled away from her and stretched, eventually finding my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a few things from the fridge and threw a pan on the stove.

Rosalie stumbled out minutes later, tying her wild hair back with a rubber band. She yawned. "Smells good." She smiled, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

I felt like we were some young married couple. It was sort of funny to me. "Good morning." I turned to kiss her forehead. "How are you feeling?" The question didn't come out awkward at all. I was glad.

"I'm… okay. In two hours I'll be on my way…"

"Don't worry about it." I repeated. "In two hours you'll still have someone loving, missing, and worrying about you. And –if you're not driving- you can call whoever that may be." I winked.

"Well… I don't know if Alice _loves_ me, really…"

I swatted at her playfully.

She giggled. "I will. Every chance I get. I promise. I'm sure I'll make a few stops."

"Just be careful on the road, alright?"

She nodded and took the plate I held out to her. "Will your mom be home before I leave? I wanted to give her something."

"My mom?" I raised an eyebrow, following her to the table. "Why?"

"Well… when she called to invite me to dinner… we were talking. She was so nice to me. I figured I get her a little goodbye present. That's not weird, is it?"

"Of course not." I grinned. "Do I get a present?" I couldn't imagine what more she could give me.

"Yes, of course." She smiled. "But do you think you're mom will be home?"

Mom walked conveniently through the door the moment she finished her sentence.

"Oh. Good morning. I thought you would be gone by now." She rushed over to give Rosalie a hug.

"Me too." She laughed. "But I wanted to talk to Emmett before I left. And I got you something. Uhm… any idea where I put my purse, Emmett?"

I gestured toward the front door.

"Oh, yes!" She unhooked it from the closet doorknob and unzipped it quickly. "It's… in… here… somewhere…" She mumbled, digging through the contents of her purse.

"Rosalie, you didn't have to get me anything." Mom said, hanging her raincoat in the closet.

"I know. But you've all been so nice to me! I've spent so much time here. I really wanted to thank you. Besides, I hardly deserved any kindness after everything I've done."

"You haven't done anything."

"Well, you may not think so, but I've certainly strapped Emmett into one heck of a rollercoaster ride. And I saw it at the store and thought of you. So, please, take it?" She held a long box out. It was covered in green wrapping paper with a pink ribbon tied around it. "Go on, open it!"

"Rosalie, if this is jewelry…"

"Please, Mrs. Cullen. It's nothing."

"I can't let you spend money on something that isn't necessary. You've got quite a long journey in front of you, dear. And I don't mean the drive."

"Oh, please. I've got plenty saved up."

Mom hesitated but eventually pulled the knot out of the ribbon and slowly unfolded the paper on one end of the box. She pulled a blue velvet case out of the wrapping paper. "Rosalie…"

"Not another word, Mrs. Cullen! I thought it would go with that green dress. I really loved it. You look spectacular in green, I might add."

Mom's mouth hung open as she opened the box. "Rose… I… I can't…"

"No, no. You certainly can! Here, let me help you…" She grabbed the box and unhooked the chain from the padding inside. Mom pulled her hair up as Rosalie connected the necklace. "There. It's beautiful!" She beamed.

"Rosalie," She gasped, glancing in the mirror. "How much was this?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I hope you like it."

"Let me see!" I called from the table.

Mom walked over to me, still dazed, eyes and mouth wide open.

I held the pendant in my hand. Small gold leaves weaved a web around a gleaming emerald. "Wow," was my brilliant response.

"It's… it's amazing." Mom rushed to hug Rosalie. "I love it, Rosalie. Thank you! But you really shouldn't have."

"That's completely out of the question. I'm glad you like it."

She just nodded.

"Rose, come finish your breakfast. We need to leave soon."

"Thank you." Mom repeated. She wandered upstairs.

"How much _was_ it, anyway?"

"Does it matter?" Rosalie asked carelessly, chewing another bite of egg. "I have all that money saved, Emmett. It isn't going anywhere."

"I feel like _we _should be the ones giving _you_ presents. Not the other way around."

She shrugged. "It's okay. I don't like gifts. I don't like feeling spoiled. I hate when people spend money on me." She scoffed. "Edward once bought me this diamond bracelet. I made him take it back."

I laughed. "So I found your weakness. I'll threaten you will jewelry next time." She glared at me. I winked. "Hurry up! You have to be at the station in a few minutes. It's a ten-minute drive. You've got everything still packed in your car?"

She nodded, shoveling food into her mouth. "Done." She mumbled with her mouth full. She hopped out of her chair, grabbing my hand and squeezing me in a tight hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She smiled up at me. "Don't forget!"

"I don't think I could if I wanted to. And I don't think I would ever want to."

She kissed my cheek. "So… I guess this is goodbye…"

"Not goodbye." I protested. "Just a little trip. I'll see you again, don't worry."

"You always make me feel better."

"I love you, Rosalie." I felt like she should be sick of me saying it, but she smiled.

"I'll call as soon as I can."

I placed my fingers under her jaw, tilting her head up slightly so I could look into her breath-taking, unforgettable eyes. She beat me to the kiss.

She scurried over to the door and slipped her shoes on. Then she pulled an envelope out of her purse and held it out to me. "For you." She whispered, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

I tucked it under my arm and kissed her once more.

"Oh, the sweatshirt…"

"Keep it." I winked. "You need something to keep you warm."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with one final peck, she disappeared down the street.


	14. Epilogue: Surprise

**AAAAAHHH! This is the last chapter! :O**

**Thank you to 'AliiceMariie' for the song suggestion! As you all should know, my passion is music, and she shared a song that was basically written for this story! Check it out! **

**"I'll Be Waiting" by Lenny Kravitz**

**Now, I have a few things to say.**

**1. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! It means the whole freakin world to me! (: Like, not even kidding, there is NO WAY I could tell you how much it means to me!  
**

**2. There WILL be a sequel. Otherwise, you all would KILL ME! :D**

**3. *IMPORTANT* You know how when you read Twilight, all your friends say "DON'T FORGET ABOUT JACOB!" Well, here's my little warning about this fanfic. Don't forget the little stuff! Don't forget about Alice and Jasper and Edward! Don't forget about the necklace Rosalie gave Mrs. Cullen and don't forget Emmett's present! And other little stuff... :D**

**4. If any of you care about that other little clip I posted ("May I Have this Dance", that story will be posted on September 30. *sob* Yes, I know, it's a while. But hopefully it will keep you satisfied until the sequel! w00t w00t! :)  
**

**5. I'll put it at the end so I don't ruin the chapter. Though it's probably quite predictable...**

**I JUST SURVIVED MY FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL! w000000t! So I thought I'd celebrate and post THE LAST CHAPTER! :(  
**

**ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! Review lots and lots and lots! :D (Sorry it's a little fluffy :/)  
**

* * *

It had been three whole months since I'd seen her. I missed her so much, it was almost unbearable. But it was finally summer break. I had graduated from Forks High. I didn't think my high school years would ever end, but they closed with a bang after Mom decided to buy me my own apartment.

"_You'll have to pay rent."_ She had told me. _"But your father and I covered the down money."_

This was so much better than anything I could have asked for (except the love of my life, that is). I could have her over all the time!

We, of course, stayed in touch. Every day after school I would call her and after I got home from work, I could see her breathtaking face over her webcam. It was one thing to hear her voice, but it felt a little more real to see her. She promised to visit soon but instead I was driving to her apartment right now, planning to surprise her when she got home from work.

I was so excited! I could finally hug her and kiss her, wrap my arms around her and hold her tight against my chest. I could inhale her sweet scent and brush my fingers down her arm, making her squeal and get goosebumps. I could tell her I loved her and prove it.

I checked my map again. I was only ten minutes away. I had been driving all afternoon, no stops. It wasn't an excruciating drive, but I didn't get much sleep the night before.

I turned up the radio as one of my favorites came on and smiled. Minutes from now I'd have her close to me.

_**Do you know what's worth fighting for?  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away  
And you feel yourself suffocating?**_

I sang with the song half-heartedly, not being able to remove the goofy grin from my face and played the air drums for a moment, holding another note. I laughed at myself. This girl really made me happy. I couldn't imagine life without her.

I glanced down at the address on the sheet of paper beside me and turned around the next corner, scanning my eyes across house numbers. _101, 103, 105._ My heart pounded in my chest as I pulled up to apartment number 107. I parallel parked against the curb and sat for a minute, thinking blankly. I inhaled deeply and opened the door, stepping out slowly.

I was here.

I looked over the building. It was tall and brown and boring. I don't know what I had expected. She always told me it was great. I looked around and sheepishly stuck my hands in my pockets, walking forward on the little cobbled pathway.

I took the elevator up to her floor and knocked. I should have known she was still at work.

"Hey." A gruff voice startled me from behind.

"Oh, hello."

A little old man smiled up at me with a toothless grin, leaning against his walker. "Are you Emmett?"

"Yes."

"Looking for Rosalie?"

"Yes."

"Huh." He smiled. "She talks so much about you. Well, she keeps an extra key under the mat if you want to let yourself in. I don't think she would mind."

I smiled. "Thanks. And you are…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Gryphon David. I live across the hall here. When Rosalie moved in I helped her get set up. We talk from time to time. My wife has her over for dinner and such. It was nice meeting the young man her heart belongs to." He winked and strolled off towards the elevator.

I lifted the doormat and picked up the little silver key, fitting it into the keyhole and pushing the door open.

"Woah." I gasped aloud.

So it _was _great. She wasn't lying. The inside sure didn't match the outside. The walls of the main room were painted a crisp apricot shade with white crown molding around the ceiling. She had two chocolate couches on the left side of the room with a television and on the right was the kitchen. Hardwood floors, granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, rich cherry wood cabinets. I walked in and closed the door behind me, exploring the spacious area. Her bedroom was a cream color on three walls. The last was a bright cerulean color. Her pillow and bedspread were also cerulean along with a few more accents around the room. I remembered once she had told me on the phone, _"My room reminds me of your eyes. It's a gorgeous blue color."_ I smiled.

The bathroom looked fairly modern and… well… like a bathroom. Shower, bathtub, toilet, sink. The floors were blue and silver tiles. The walls were silver, too.  
I wandered out to the kitchen again. She had a calendar posted on the fridge. She was working until six. One hour to go.  
I wasn't sure what to do to waste time. I yawned appropriately and figured it was a good idea to take a quick nap. I settled onto the couch, having to curl up a little to fit and closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The couch smelled like her. I dug my nose into the cushions and inhaled again. Mmm. I couldn't wait to see her.

-

I heard the doorknob rattle and inhaled sharply, propping myself up on my elbow. Afternoon naps were the best. But complete torture next to Rosalie. I practically had the wind knocked out of me when she stepped in. Was it possible for someone to be so gorgeous? Her long blonde curls were up in a tight bun and her navy blazer and skirt made her look so… "Business woman." I imagined all the guys drooling over her at the office. She hung her purse on a hook by the door and set the grocery bags she was holding on the counter.

She disappeared into the bedroom for a few moments and when she returned she was in a blue striped camisole and boxer shorts.

"Rosalie," I whispered, swinging my legs to stand.

But her face was nothing like I had anticipated.

I imagined her face lighting up, a huge ear-to-ear grin cracking her flawless cheeks. She would run at me and fling herself into my arms, kissing my throat, up my neck to my jaw, and eventually she would find my lips. She wouldn't even bother talking.

But her face look horrified. Surprised, shocked, maybe a little relieved, but completely and utterly horrified.

My smile faded quickly. It stung so badly. I walked slowly toward her and stopped when she told me to.

"Stay there." She whispered. "Please." She shrunk behind the counter.

"Rosalie? I-it's m-me. W-what's wrong?" It felt like someone had stabbed a double-edged sword into my gut and it continually twisted.

She held up her hands. "W-why are you here?"

"What did I do?" My eyes were wide with mocked horror. She seemed fine the night before on the phone. "I just… thought I would surprise you… I… I'm sorry." The moisture behind my eyes prickled and spilled over. I inched toward the door reluctantly. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Emmett…" She croaked. "Emmett, please. D-don't go."

All right, what was she on? "O-okay…"

Her expression faded and tears flowed down her red cheeks.

I instinctively came toward her, holding out my arms.

"No." She choked. "I'm fine."

I stopped. "Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, scared now. Had she gone mental? "You were fine last night…"

"You weren't standing in my apartment last night." She sniffed. "I want you to hold me, Emmett. I want you to kiss me. I want you so badly. It hurts to see you standing right in front of me when I could be in your arms right now."

"W-why can't you?" I whimpered. If I was unmanly before, right now I looked like little laughing baby… girl.

"Emmett," The tears started again.

"Please, don't cry."

"Emmett, you don't understand. You're going to hate me. You're going to kill me."

"It's not humanly possible for me to hate you! How could you say that?! I wouldn't kill you if the world depended on it. I love you, Rosalie. _I love you_: No matter what."

"Don't speak so soon." She murmured.

"Rose, please. You couldn't do anything to make me hate you. _Nothing._ Do you hear me?"

"I love you." She said firmly. "I love you with all I have. It's not much, but it's everything. I love you more than anyone else. You made me who I am. _I. Love. You._"

"Please? Can I please just have a hug? You're killing me."

She sighed and her bottom lip quivered. "I love you." She whispered. And then she stepped out from behind the counter. How I hadn't seen it before I wasn't sure.

"What the _hell_ is _that_?!" I couldn't help the reaction that came from me.

She started bawling into her hands. "I love you, Emmett." She said between sobs.

"But we didn't…"

"It's not yours."

The sudden mood that had taken over me vanished as fast as it came on and I ran toward her. I wrapped my arms around her, squeezing her tightly –but carefully- against me. I inhaled her sweet scent and sighed, already searching for her lips.

When our mouths met, she hesitated, moving much slower than I was. She pulled away to release a broken cry. I kissed her cheeks where the teardrops were, making them disappear. I pulled her closer.

"Emmett, I love you."

"Not nearly as much as I love you."

"How are you not mad at me?!"

She gasped as I picked her up bridal style and laid her on the couch. I knelt on the couch beside her and hung my head above her face.

"Please stop crying."

She sniffed and took a deep breath.

"That's better." I pressed my lips to hers delicately. She wrapped her arms behind my neck, pulling me closer.

Rosalie knotted her fingers in my hair and carefully flipped me over so I wouldn't fall on the floor. Now _she _was hovering _me_, her legs on either side as her body rested on mine.

"This would be easier on the bed." She mumbled against my lips.

I stopped kissing her immediately and sat up; she slid into my lap. "Rosalie. I am _not _having sex with you!"

Her brows burrowed. "Oh… I just thought… because…"

"What did I tell you? I don't care what you decide to do with other guys. I'm not crossing that line."

"But…"

"I don't care." I whispered, caressing the baby bump that made it clear it wasn't mine. "I love you. Always have, always will."

"_How_ do you still love me!?"

"Rosalie, you're honestly telling me that you expect me to hate you because you made a mistake?"

"Emmett! A mistake?! I'm freakin' _pregnant!_ Are you _blind? _I'm pregnant with someone else's baby! And you aren't even mad!"

She crawled out of my lap and stood, groaning and placing her hand below her inflated stomach.

"What's wrong?!"

"She's… just… kicking…" She panted.

"It's a girl?"

She smiled sheepishly. "I don't know." She shrugged, walking toward the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't deserve you, Emmett. There are blankets in the cabinet. You can sleep on the couch if you'd like. Don't bother saying goodbye in the morning."

I was behind her before she could close the bedroom door. "I'm not going anywhere. And I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You're not getting away that easy."

"Please? Just let me go?"

"When I let go of you, Rosalie Hale, you and I had better be dead. Now come here." I held out my arms.

She glanced at me and then away.

"Rosalie, don't you dare cry. I love you. That is _not_ going to change."

She ignored me and walked slowly to her bed. She pulled back an end of the comforter and crawled in. She looked at me… and smiled, patting the open space beside her.

I smiled. "Let me just get into my pajamas first." I waited a moment as her smile grew bigger. Then I pulled my shirt off over my head and tossed it on the dresser in the corner, making my way to the bed. I crawled in beside her.

She smiled again.

"Wow. A smile. We're getting somewhere."

She kissed me once but when she began to pull away I gently placed my hands on her neck and kissed her deeply, slowly.

"Goodnight, Emmett." She whispered, flipping off the light. She cuddled close to me, curling up and nestling her head against my chest.

"Can I just ask one question?"

She looked up at me to meet my eyes. "Okay."

"Who… wh-ho's… is it?"

She bit her lip and snuggled closer to me. She sniffed and whispered, "I don't know."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! **

**YES! That's it! *hides from angry mob***

**Make sure you Author Alert me if you can't wait for the sequel! ;) (Or "May I Have this Dance?")  
**

**Okay, #5: I WILL NOT, repeat WILL NOT, make this into a "Secret Life of the American Teenager" type thing. Even though I watch that show, I think it's completely stupid and unrealistic and I WILL NOT let my story turn into that! Don't worry! :)**

**Alrighty, well, go leave me lots of reviews to get me motivated to write the sequel! :D**

**It's... over... :'( *sniffle*  
**

**THANK YOU ALL! You've made my life complete (:  
Thanks for everyone's help and support! (I would do the little heart sign but it won't work :( )**

**hahah. Anyways,**

***HUGS***

**Love Always, Abi  
**


	15. NOTE

**Ohmygod**! Hi everybody!

First off, I know I've put you through ten _agonizing_ months but you'll be happy to know I'll be starting up the sequel in the next few weeks. Thank you to all my loyal readers who have stuck with me so long and thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed! It means the world to me! Also, I did eventually post May I Have This Dance but it kind of bombed so I took it down! hahah. If you're still interested, let me know! Because I have more free time for the summer, I thought you finally deserved this sequel! Check back soon for the preface of the sequel to Always Second Best.

Thanks again!

Love Always,

xoxo Abi


End file.
